Bébé arrive
by Tite Ham
Summary: [Chapitre 8 up]! Réaction de Quatre face à l'histoire de Trowa...BONNE LECTURE!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Couple : Il y a très longtemps, Meanne77 m'avait demandée si je pouvais lui écrire une 2x1xR…Dur dur LOL enfin on peut dire que j'ai fait de mon mieux…même si c'est pas forcement dans ce sens ;;;;

Résumé : Choisir sa vie ? Est-ce possible de nos jours ? Le gouvernement et les personnes riches ne contrôlent-elles pas la majorité des gens ? Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? Ceci est une petite partie de mon histoire et la seule chose importante à connaître est que je fais parti de la majorité des gens…

'**Bébé arrive' **

**A mon amie Meanne77 qui j'espère passe de bons moments dans la deuxième 'belle' () ville de France !**

**Chapitre 1 : Moi, toi et eux.**

_Cours actuel d'histoire de l'humanité : _

Il y a maintenant plus de trois cent ans que l'être humain a conquis l'espace et s'est installé dans les colonies. Ce projet de longue haleine a provoqué des mutations aussi bien chez l'homme que chez la femme. Le nombre de naissance a diminué frôlant parfois le zéro. La recherche s'est donc activée sur la création d'un quelconque remède pour subvenir à ce problème soudain.

_Le Professeur X a dans la même période découvert chez un homme le début d'un changement hormonal et interne. Plusieurs études ont montrées que cet homme avait l'équivalent d'un utérus en lui. Plusieurs cas similaires ont été ensuite répertoriés jusqu'à ce que les médecins se rendent compte que la plupart des enfants mâles naissaient ainsi. Mais les tentatives de fécondation ont toutes échouées. Il a fallu attendre plus d'une vingtaine d'années pour qu'un chercheur Y découvre le stimulateur de fécondation. Ce médicament connu sous le nom de 'bébé arrive' venait de faire sa première apparition. L'objet de ce médicament est de provoquer une excitation de la zone à féconder, aussi bien chez l'homme que chez la femme. En plus simple pour vous, il agit comme un précurseur à l'ovulation. _

_A cette époque, les gens étaient ravis de cette découverte mais ils se sont vites rendus compte que le fécondateur était vendu à un prix phénoménal. Il n'y avait que les personnes aisées qui pouvaient se l'offrir. Un débat fut lancé par le gouvernement et il fut décidé que seules les personnes ayant les moyens d'élever un enfant, et donc s'offrir le produit, pouvaient en bénéficier. Et d'un autre côté, ces mêmes hommes qui dirigeaient décidèrent de favoriser l'adoption. Tant d'enfants abandonnés jonchaient les rues qu'il était préférable de ne pas en rajouter._

Le système fonctionna à merveille. De nos jours, ils existent peu d'enfants dans les rues et toutes les personnes désirant un enfant peuvent facilement en avoir un du fait de la facilité de l'adoption.

_Bien entendu ce système présente des désavantages mais pour le moment, la population est stable et tous les problèmes de surpopulation ont été résolus. De plus, malgré ce système performant, des enfants sont tout de même abandonnés ou leurs parents se retrouvent incapables de les élever. De ce fait, il existe toujours des abandons. Les orphelinats et centres de secours sont toujours pleins. _

_**Le précurseur 'bébé arrive' est l'une des petites merveilles de notre nouvelle civilisation !**_

Duo referma le livre et soupira. Il trouvait franchement injuste que seuls les gens aisés puissent s'offrir la joie d'avoir un enfant à eux. Bien entendu, c'était super d'adopter, lui-même faisait parti des enfants abandonnés, mais c'était diffèrent. Ce n'est pas 'son' enfant : la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Mais ce n'est très certainement pas avec son maigre salaire de professeur qu'il pourrait s'offrir ce médicament.

Il soupira encore. Le seul moyen d'avoir un enfant à lui serait de rencontrer un homme ou une femme avec de l'argent. Mais tout au fond de lui, ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait. Il voulait rencontrer l'Amour, avec un grand A. Une personne à chérir et à protéger si possible. Etait-il trop optimiste ?

Il rangea son livre d'histoire puis prit un autre bouquin. Celui-ci était aussi gros que le précèdent et contenait cette fois un lexique de tous les nouveaux termes consacrés à 'bébé arrive'. Dire qu'il allait devoir enseigner tout ceci. Lui qui souhaitait étudier les mathématiques, mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou rien. Il avait vite opté pour cette solution.

Fecondrif : Ce dit du test que toute personne peut passer après avoir dépassé l'âge de la puberté. Ce test permet de savoir si on est F+ ou F- (explications par la suite de l'ouvrage). L'avantage de ce test dans un couple est qu'il permet d'être fixé sans avoir à prendre 'bébé arrive'. Il peut permettre d'éviter une dépense inutile. Ce test est fiable à 99,999 des cas.

_F: Ce dit des personnes ayant la possibilité d'avoir un enfant après avoir absorbé la pilule 'bébé arrive'. Toute personne ayant cette appellation la gardera toute sa vie. Le F+ (ayant pris 'bébé arrive') doit se protéger sous peine de tomber enceinte très facilement. Un F+ (ayant déjà pris 'bébé arrive') aura comme dans les anciens temps, un cycle menstruel de renouveau. Ces cycles sont différents selon les personnes et donc des précautions doivent toujours être prises._

_F- : Ce dit d'une personne dont l'organisme n'est pas adapté à la procréation. Plus de 75 de la population masculine est F-, moins de la moitié pour les femmes. Le F- est dans l'impossibilité d'avoir un enfant quoiqu'il fasse. Les F- ont souvent le rôle de père dans le couple. Il est inutile pour un F- de prendre le fécondateur, cela ne serait qu'une dépense inutile._

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il était professeur dans une université pas une maternelle ! Pourquoi ce bouquin avait-il l'air de parler à des ânes ? Répéter cent six fois la même chose !

Cette fois, il rangea rapidement tous ses livres dans son sac et quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Sa première journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Il avait fait connaissance avec la moitié de ses étudiants et attendait malgré tout avec impatience le début réel des cours. Il avait réussi à dénicher ce job après mainte galère mais était ravi de sa situation. L'économie du pays était basse en ce moment et trouver un emploi révélait du miracle ou de la chance. Pour lui c'était la chance et surtout un ami fidèle. Celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer une petite annonce dans un journal et Duo avait immédiatement sauté dessus. Il avait rencontré le président de l'université XYZ et maintenant il avait un trimestre pour montrer ses preuves. Il y mettrait toutes ses forces.

L'université en elle-même n'était pas renommée mais elle se situait en plein centre ville et nombre d'étudiants y venaient par facilité d'accès. Les plus grandes universités ne se trouvaient que sur Terre pas sur cette petite colonie perdue au fin fond de l'espace. Mais il savait par les dernières nouvelles que nombre de promoteurs et autres riches personnalités commençaient à s'y intéresser. Il devinait que l'économie allait remonter incessamment sous peu.

Il salua quelques étudiants qu'il rencontra et sourit en les entendant chuchoter. Son passage ne laissait personne de marbre. Il se savait beau gosse et bien plus. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante quinze, avait des yeux hors du commun d'une couleur tirant sur le violet. Et surtout, de très longs cheveux d'une teinte marron clair qu'il liait en une natte lui battant le dos. De plus pour le moment, il avait mis ses plus beaux atouts. Il était franchement désirable ainsi, mais c'était aussi le but. Ce sont les étudiants qui jugent, pas les professeurs et s'il voulait garder son emploi, il fallait qu'il se fasse accepter par eux.

Il se dirigea vers l'une de ses rares possessions. Une berline bleue qu'il entretenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout comme son appartement, c'était l'une des choses à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde - au niveau matériel bien entendu. Il s'installa au volant et décida de faire un arrêt à la supérette, même s'il n'était pas samedi. Il avait le droit de fêter sa nouvelle vie, non ? Il devait aussi penser à acheter quelque chose à Trowa pour le remercier de son aide. Penser à son meilleur ami lui abaissa le moral. Il savait qu'il avait pas mal de problème en ce moment, mais il était trop fier pour lui en parler. Il espérait ardemment que le châtain n'attendrait pas la dernière minute pour venir le voir. Il secoua la tête et se gara dans le petit parking.

Bon, alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir cuisiner ? Hum, pourquoi pas de la blanquette, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai mangée ! Et puis un petit gâteau avec du vin blanc ! Parfait, je vais me régaler ! .

Il paya rapidement ses achats, en se disant qu'il allait devoir faire un peu attention à son budget quand un éclat de voix le fit se retourner comme tout le monde.

« C'est inadmissible ! Comment pouvez-vous vendre ce genre de chose ! ».

Une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années houspillait ouvertement un boulanger. Le pauvre homme, rouge pivoine, ne savait plus où se mettre. Duo se désintéressa de la scène et prit ses cabas. Curieux tout de même de la suite des événements, il s'approcha de la troupe de personnes qui s'était créée.

« Ce pain n'est même pas cuit ! Et où avez-vous mis la levure ? Savez-vous au moins faire du pain ? ».

L'homme était au bord des larmes et Duo fronça les sourcils. Cette femme allait trop loin. Savait-elle au moins faire du pain, par elle-même ? Et savait-elle que cet homme devait travailler plus de vingt heures non stop pour pouvoir vivre ? Il hésita puis voyant que personne ne prenait la défense du pauvre boulanger, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Vous devriez vous calmer ! Allez tout simplement acheter votre pain ailleurs ! ».

La blonde tourna son attention vers lui et il reçut un choc. Elle était belle, plus que belle. Le genre de femme que l'on ne voyait qu'à la télévision ou dans les grandes soirées de galas de la haute société. De longs cils noirs sans maquillage ourlaient un regard bleu profond, pas de la teinte du ciel mais plus celui de pierres précieuses dont il avait oublié le nom. Une frange de cheveux blonds pales coiffées avec soin tombait sur son visage d'une manière élégante. De dos, il n'avait pas remarqué sa robe d'une teinte rappelant la couleur de ses pupilles. Il resta muet un instant puis voyant qu'elle ne disait rien. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Excusez-moi. Mais si vous n'aimez pas son pain, je connais un petit boulanger pas très loin où il vous satisfera peut-être ».

Elle fit un petit sourire narquois puis dit :

« Et vous êtes ? ».

Il recula d'un pas devant le regard amusé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû intervenir ? Lui qui voulait passer une soirée tranquille.

« Bon, je suis désolé, mais la manière dont vous traitiez ce pauvre homme m'a fait parlé. Il y a plein d'autre boulangerie dans le coin… ».

Elle fit un sourire puis s'approcha de lui avec grâce.

« On peut dire que vous ne manquez pas de culot ».

Il soupira, apparemment ce n'était pas sa journée après tout. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, c'était contre son caractère.

« Bon ! Restons en là ! Changer de boulangerie et c'est tout ».

« Vous avez dit que vous en connaissiez une…Il me semble. Pouvez-vous me la montrer ? ».

Son ton s'était adouci ainsi que toute sa personne. Le changement était si flagrant, qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas une double personnalité. Il hocha lentement de la tête puis dit :

« Suivez-moi ».

Ils sortirent du magasin quand une nouvelle voix s'éleva :

« Réléna ! Attends où vas-tu ? ».

Duo vit la jeune fille se tendre subrepticement. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme brun légèrement essoufflé. Il s'approcha rapidement de la blonde puis lui prit une main avec douceur.

« Je me suis inquiété. Tu avais disparu. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? ».

« Il va me montrer une boulangerie acceptable ».

Duo vit le jeune homme se mordre les lèvres puis regarder de son côté. Tout comme Réléna, Duo le trouva fort élégant. Il possédait lui aussi une couleur de yeux océanique. Lui qui se vantait régulièrement de ses pupilles, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir des belles. Ses cheveux par contre n'étaient pas coiffés avec soin, ils rebiffaient dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se lever. Duo fit la grimace quand il remarqua la marque du costume qu'il portait. Ces deux-là étaient plein aux as et cela se voyait.

« Excusez-nous. Réléna a des petits problèmes en ce moment et… ».

« Je vais très bien ! ».

La voix était haute perchée et Duo comprit que la jeune femme n'allait, en effet, pas très bien. Il fit un sourire de convenance puis tendit le doigt vers les rues.

« Ce n'est pas très loin. Nous pouvons y aller ».

Le brun le fixa sans rien dire puis acquiesça.

« Laissez moi le temps de poser ceci et je suis à vous ».

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il maugréa en silence. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir intervenir ? Il aurait dû se taire. Mais la lueur dans cette double paire d'yeux était un appel au secours, il le sentait. Peut-être pouvait-il les aider ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir acheté du pain, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café sur la demande de Réléna. Celle-ci avait besoin de parler. Et Duo avait accepté. Il savait que le meilleur moyen d'évacuer ses peines et problèmes étaient de parler avec quelqu'un si possible un inconnu.

« Je vous présente Heero, mon mari. Et moi je m'appelle Réléna ».

« Enchanté ! Moi c'est Duo ».

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis Réléna commença :

« Je suis F négatif… ».

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux puis se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire quelque chose.

« Nous l'avons appris, il y a trois semaines. Et…J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Nous qui pensions si fortement avoir un enfant…Savoir que c'est hors de notre portée, c'est si…Si… ».

Les larmes se mirent à couler et Heero se pencha vers elle pour la réconforter. La tendresse dans ce simple acte fit se serrer le cœur de Duo. Ils étaient si proches tous les deux, avait-il réellement l'ombre d'une chance ? Il baissa la tête. C'était en effet injuste, même les riches ne pouvaient pas parfois avoir d'enfants. Il fit une grimace puis murmura :

« Vous pouvez toujours adopter… ».

« Oui, nous y avons pensé, mais Réléna voulait tant que je sois le père de nos enfants ».

Duo acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Il avait le même sauf que lui n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire pour s'en tracasser. De plus, il ignorait quel était son état, il n'avait jamais passé le test.

« Je suis navré pour vous. Je crois que vous devriez prendre quelques jours seuls tous les deux et discuter. C'est l'une des meilleures solutions. Vous savez, je suis certain que vous pouvez rendre un enfant heureux ! ».

Il essayait de leur remonter le moral, mais doutait que c'était faisable. Il sentit le regard de Heero et tourna la tête. Celui-ci le fixait d'une manière plutôt inattendue. Et Duo se retint de froncer les sourcils. Le brun le fixait comme s'il…Comme s'il le désirait. Duo se donna un coup mentalement. Non mais il devenait barge ? Le couple avait l'air solide, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Mais pourtant…Heero était tout à fait son type et Réléna, de même. Il fit un sourire à cette pensée qu'il effaça rapidement. Houlà ! Il devait être en manque c'était pas possible, mais il fallait dire que sa dernière relation remontait à plus de six mois maintenant. Et la, il se retrouvait avec deux beautés sorties de nulle part.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir écouté. Je souhaiterai que l'on se revoit. Etes-vous d'accord pour que l'on échange nos numéros ? ».

Duo hésita puis devant la tendresse de la jeune femme hocha de la tête. Elle sortit un petit calepin et le lui tendit. Il nota ses coordonnées puis lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je suis souvent là le soir après dix huit heures et le dimanche. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider… ».

Heero lui tendit une carte de visite et il la parcourra rapidement avant de la mettre dans son portefeuille. Regardant l'heure, il se leva et s'excusa :

« Je dois y aller ! Mais j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous ! Je suis certain que vous trouverez de beaux enfants à élever ! Regardez moi ! Ne suis-je pas beau ? Et pourtant j'ai été adopté ! ».

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'argent pour le café. Heero lui fit un signe de tête négatif.

« Pour vous remercier ».

Il leur fit un signe puis les laissa dans un silence méditatif qui fut rompu après un moment.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? ».

« Il est parfait… ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duo pénétra dans son immeuble. Il sentait son cœur battre encore la chamade de sa précédente rencontre. Bien entendu, il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux personnes aisées, l'état de Trowa le lui rappelait tous les jours, mais il avait envie pour une fois de faire une exception. Heero était tellement incroyable de même Réléna. Il essaierait d'aller à l'encontre de ses préjugés et se rapprocher d'eux…Pourquoi pas ?

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un était là et la seule personne qui possédait le double de ses clefs était Trowa. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon sans bruit au cas où le châtain dormirait et fit un sourire en le voyant effectivement endormi sur le canapé.

Il laissa sa veste sur une chaise puis s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés mais semblait en bonne santé ce qui était pour lui le principal. Trowa se démenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour survivre depuis sa rupture difficile, mais Duo devinait que le châtain ne tarderait pas à craquer et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours un œil sur lui. De plus son état physique ne lui permettrait plus de travailler, bientôt. Il se leva et prit une couverture dans sa chambre qu'il déposa avec douceur sur Trowa, tentant de ne pas le réveiller. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, serait un exploit vu l'état d'épuisement de son ami. Il caressa ses cheveux puis se leva en souriant.

« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose de bon à manger ! ».

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença ses préparations. Cela faisait deux mois que Trowa revivait seul. Il n'avait aucun diplôme et avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver du travail. Mais sa persévérance lui avait permis de dénicher plusieurs petits jobs et il s'en sortait, pour le moment. Mais dans quelques mois, ces petits boulots ne lui suffiront plus. Duo avait décidé de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il appréciait cet homme qui n'avait pratiquement jamais baissé les bras, malgré tous les problèmes rencontrés. Il avait même commencé à économiser au cas où Trowa ait besoin de liquide. Il était près à tout pour lui permettre de s'en sortir. Pourquoi ? Sans réelle raison, une amitié profonde et une admiration réciproque. C'est tout. Trowa n'était pas son genre, ils étaient bien trop différents tous les deux. Et puis, il avait l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. Un double regard bleu apparut et il fit un grand sourire. Il se sentait bien, heureux. Il avait un travail, un ami qu'il adorait, et il venait peut être de rencontrer son futur. Il avait le droit de rêver, non ? Il en profiterait.

« Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux ».

Il sursauta et laissa tomber une partie de la salade.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! ».

« Désolé ».

Trowa se pencha pour ramasser le légume vert mais Duo l'en empêcha immédiatement.

« Laisse ! Et retourne t'allonger ! J'ai presque fini ! ».

Trowa fit un pale sourire puis se posa contre le mur de la cuisine.

« Je ne suis pas malade, tu sais ».

« Peut être mais je veux pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère ! ».

« Alors ? ».

Duo fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris l'interrogation et retourna à ses fourneaux.

« Alors quoi ? ».

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureux ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta journée de travail…Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? ».

AH ! Il devine toujours si facilement, c'en est pas drôle. Il acquiesça, sa longue natte suivant le mouvement.

« Oui. A la supérette. Il y avait cette superbe femme et lui…Tu aurais dû voir les yeux qu'ils avaient ! ».

« Oh, une femme ET un homme. Tu as fait fort ».

Duo refit un sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Mais ils sont mariés…Je pense pas avoir de chance entre les deux. Ca se voit qu'ils sont unis ».

« Mais alors pourquoi es-tu aussi ravi ? ».

« On a échangé nos numéros…Et elle est F négatif ».

Trowa resta muet. Le sujet était toujours délicat avec lui. Même s'il en parlait avec aisance.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'avais dit que parfois lorsqu'une femme est F négatif, il arrivait que le couple choisisse une troisième personne…De nos jours, c'est monnaie courante ».

« Et tu accepterais ? ».

Il se remit face à la cuisinière et soupira.

« Hum…Je sais pas…Mais j'avoue qu'ils me plaisent. Aussi bien elle que lui… ».

Duo sentit son cou enlacé par les deux bras de Trowa et se laissa aller en arrière vers son ami. Une douce étreinte, réchauffante et si tendre. Une étreinte qui lui manquait tant ces jours-ci.

« Alors, n'hésite pas. Si tu sens qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Essais de te renseigner un peu. Tu veux que je le fasse ? ».

« Tu es d'accord ? Je veux dire, ça t'embête pas de demander à tes contacts ? ».

Trowa secoua la tête et lui refit un petit sourire.

« Aucun problème. Même si je suis seul maintenant, ils me considèrent toujours comme la même personne ».

Duo se blottit alors contre lui tentant de ne pas lui faire de mal et sourit dans son cou.

« Merci ».

« Ne me remercie pas, je peux bien faire cela pour toi. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'être là ».

Duo sentit son compagnon frémir et il accentua sa pression sur le corps contre lui. Trowa devenait de plus en plus sensible, mais il savait que c'était une réaction normale due à son état.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duo hésitait devant le téléphone. Peut-être n'était-ce pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Mais il avait envie de les revoir. Revoir ces deux personnes qui avaient changées un peu sa vie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il les avait rencontré et il ne parvenait pas à ne pas penser à eux au moins une fois dans la journée.

Son travail se passait bien. Il était parvenu sans trop de mal à tenir sa classe. Mais il savait se faire respecter et les étudiants avaient vite compris, qu'avec lui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. C'était la chose primordiale dans l'enseignement : établir un climat de confiance entre les élèves et soi-même. Celui qui n'y parvenait pas était rapidement dévoré par cette horde de jeunes gens, même possédant la plus grande volonté du monde.

Trowa s'était renseigné sur la famille Yui et il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Heero et Réléna étaient mariés depuis quatre ans et s'entendaient à merveille. Il avait, grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait apporté, ouvert un centre de réparation informatique et ils travaillaient tous les deux à faire fructifier leur entreprise. Ils ne manquaient de rien et vivaient dans l'opulence dans une maison aux faubourgs de la ville.

Il réfléchit encore un moment puis se décida à tenter le coup. Après tout il ne risquait rien si ce n'est se voir rembarrer. Il prit le combiné et composa le numéro noté sur la petite carte blanche. Quatre coups sonnèrent puis une voie d'homme s'éleva :

« Maison Yui, que désirez-vous ? ».

Surpris, il bégaya un instant puis reprit d'une voix normale et sure d'elle :

« Je suis Duo, je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur ou Madame Yui ».

« Ils sont très occupés. C'est à quel sujet ? ».

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rabrouer cet homme qui ne faisait que son travail et dit d'une voix charmante :

« Dites-leur simplement que c'est Duo, ils comprendront ».

Il pouvait sentir le majordome se tendre à l'autre bout et fit un sourire.

« Très bien, veuillez patienter ».

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et il commençait à se demander si on ne l'avait pas oublié quand une nouvelle voix toute féminine s'éleva :

« Duo ? ».

« Euh, oui. Bonjour ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? ».

« Bien entendu. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez appelé. Nous sommes si occupés que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire ».

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement interne. Au moins, il semblait qu'elle se souvenait de lui.

« Et bien. Je me demandais si vous alliez mieux ? ».

« Oui. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'une adoption est possible. Mais dites-moi, êtes-vous libre ce soir ? Nous pourrions dîner ensemble avec mon mari ».

Son cœur palpita un instant et il répondit rapidement :

« Avec plaisir, je serais content de vous revoir ».

« Que diriez-vous de la maison ? Je cuisine très bien ».

Il sourit à ces quelques mots, chez eux ? Pourquoi pas ? Il ne risquait rien après tout.

« Très bien. Je pense savoir où se situe votre propriété. Vers quelle heure ? ».

« Vingt heures ? ».

« Parfait. J'y serais ! ».

« Très bien, je vous dis à tout à l'heure ! ».

« Oui ! Au revoir ».

Il décrocha puis se laissa tomber sur le divan tout sourire. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer, maintenant il devait connaître les véritables intentions du couple, si intentions il y avait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Légèrement nerveux, Duo remit son costume en place et approcha enfin son doigt de la sonnette. La maison était la plus belle du quartier. Elle s'élevait sur trois étages et possédait un immense jardin. Il avait hésité à entrer sa voiture mais l'avait tout de même fait vu la place. Un homme d'un certain âge qui devait être le majordome lui ouvrit. Il vit un sourcil se lever mais le visage resta de marbre.

« Oui ? ».

« Je suis Duo, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur et Madame Yui ».

« En effet, veuillez entrer ».

Le vieil homme lui fit de la place et il pénétra dans un large hall, plus grand que son appartement. Sur le coup, il se sentit tout petit et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place en ce lieu. Il devait arrêter de rêver, ces gens faisaient partis d'un autre monde. Sa bonne humeur revint quand il vit apparaître Réléna. Elle était vêtue simplement d'une chemise agrémentée d'une jupe dans les teintes bleutées. Elle lui souriait avec chaleur et s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

« Vous pouvez prendre votre congé, Ron. Je vais m'occuper de mon invité ».

L'homme parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais hocha de la tête.

« Si Madame le dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain ».

Réléna acquiesça puis se tourna vers Duo. Une lueur d'attente semblait briller dans ses yeux.

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Ne faites pas attention à Ron. Pour lui quiconque ne porte par Armani n'est pas digne de passer ce seuil ».

Elle éclata de rire puis lui prit la main et le mena vers un salon. Sa main était chaude et douce dans la sienne et il sentit son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade. Décidément, elle ne le laissait vraiment pas de marbre. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans un large canapé où reposaient des coussins de soie. La pièce respirait la netteté et il devinait que tout ressemblait à cela dans cette maison. Elle s'installa sur un divan en face de lui.

« Heero est encore au travail, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai demandé de rentrer de bonne heure. Remarquez chez lui cela peut être vingt deux heures ! ».

Elle refit un petit rire puis soupira doucement.

« Je crois qu'il m'en veut… ».

Duo haussa un sourcil puis dit :

« Pourquoi il vous en voudrait ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! ».

« Oui, mais nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants tous les deux. C'est vraiment injuste ! Tout cela parce que notre espèce a évoluée ainsi ».

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense aussi que c'est injuste. Mais on doit se faire une raison, on a pas vraiment le choix ».

Réléna le fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Mais qui sélectionne ? Pourquoi certaines personnes sont positives et d'autres négatives ? ».

Duo secoua la tête à son tour puis répondit :

« Pourquoi certaines personnes ont de l'argent et d'autres pas ? ».

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis un sourire revint sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Vous avez raison. Je dois me faire à cette idée. Avez-vous envie d'avoir des enfants ? ».

Le changement de sujet le prit de cours et il prit un air étonné.

« Et bien, oui, comme beaucoup de monde ».

Elle baissa la voix pour sa question suivante et il fut obligé de se courber vers elle.

« Vous avez trouvé avec qui ? ».

Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues quand l'image d'elle et Heero apparut dans sa tête.

« Et bien, pas encore. Mais je ne désespère pas… ».

Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés un instant et Duo vit qu'elle se penchait dangereusement vers lui. Il devinait qu'ils se seraient sans doute embrassés si la porte du salon ne s'était ouverte.

« Tadaimas ! ».

Heero pénétra dans la pièce et ne se préoccupa aucunement de l'air gêné des deux occupants. Il fit un sourire puis embrassa sa femme qui s'était vivement levée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Duo. Il avait l'air fatigué, nota le natté.

« J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyée ? ».

Duo nia immédiatement puis accepta la main tendue. Tout comme Réléna plutôt, elle était chaude mais plus ferme, moins douce : une main d'homme. Il remarqua que la poignée de main dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et pareil à Réléna, les yeux de Heero semblaient attendre quelque chose. Il ne savait plus que penser. Est-ce que le couple désirait vraiment l'intégrer à leur vie ? Et lui était-il près à ceci ? Ou était-ce juste un caprice ? Ou bien, un rêve qu'il se montait en tête ? Devait-il croire à ces regards ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après s'être détaché de la main ferme de Heero.

« Dites-moi. A quoi vous jouez ? ».

Heero fit un sourire puis s'installa sur le deuxième divan de la pièce. Réléna reprit la même place.

« Je vois que vous vous posez des questions ».

« Et bien, je trouve bizarre que vous acceptiez de revoir un type comme moi. Et je préfère mettre les choses au clair dès le début… ».

Les deux époux se regardèrent puis Heero hocha la tête.

« Nous allons être francs avec vous. Nous avons monté une petite mise en scène. En fait nous cherchons quelqu'un avec du caractère et qui serait près à nous accepter. Réléna devait attirer cette personne et c'est vous qui êtes venu. Pour tout vous dire, nous pensions devoir refaire la scène plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui nous plaise à tous les deux. Mais…Il se trouve que vous êtes tout à fait notre type ».

Duo resta muet et continua à les fixer.

« Ce que nous voulons c'est une relation durable à trois…Je sais que pour vous cela doit paraître insensé, mais le fait que nous ne puissions pas avoir d'enfants entre nous, nous a fait réfléchir et nous en sommes venus à cette conclusion ».

« Une minute ! Qui vous dit que je suis positif ? ».

« Heero est positif… ».

Duo resta un instant la bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais, ce ne sera pas vos enfants ».

« Si. Si c'est Heero qui leur donne naissance, ce seront nos enfants. Il nous faut juste un père ».

« Moi ? ».

Il posa la question d'une toute petite voix, toujours étonné par cette demande. Habituellement, d'après ce que Trowa lui avait dit, la nouvelle personne du couple était utilisée pour avoir les enfants et devait être positive, un peu comme les mères porteuses dans les anciens temps.

« Vous…Vous plaisantez ? ».

Il leva les yeux vers Heero et celui-ci prit un air très sérieux.

« Avons-nous l'air ? Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous sommes prêt à signer un contrat en bonne et due forme. Nous souhaitons réellement avoir nos enfants et vous semblez la personne idéale ».

Mais et l'amour dans tout cela ? Est-ce qu'ils y avaient pensé ?

« Bien entendu, nous ne voulons pas les avoir demain ! Nous voulons d'abord être certain de notre entente commune auparavant. Ce ne doit pas être fait dans la précipitation ».

Duo fit un geste positif. La voix de Heero s'adoucit par la suite.

« Est-ce...Est-ce que nous vous plaisons ? ».

Une teinte rose foncée vint attaquer les joues du brun qui baissa la tête. Duo se leva et se plaça en face de l'homme. Il se pencha vers lui et lui releva le menton.

« Serais-je ici si ce n'était pas le cas ? ».

Les cobalt – il se souvenait enfin du nom de la pierre - luirent un bref instant d'un soulagement palpable.

« Vous êtes prêt à tenter le coup ? ».

Duo sourit puis se pencha vers Heero pour l'embrasser. Le brun hésita un moment puis se détendit sous la caresse. Duo se recula pour regarder l'effet obtenu puis se tourna vers Réléna.

« Très bien. Tentons le coup ! ».

Peut-être était-ce une folie, mais il se devait d'essayer. Et puis un peu d'espoir ne faisait de mal à personne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duo déglutit faiblement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans sa berline. Quatre cartons de vêtements et trois autres de babioles et autres. Il avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter de venir vivre avec les Yui, mais depuis deux mois qu'il les fréquentait, il était sans doute temps de franchir ce second pas.

Leur première fois s'était passée sans heurt, donnant et recevant du plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir obtenir. Même si au début il avait senti de la gêne chez Réléna, la jeune femme s'était détendue sous ses caresses pour finalement les lui rendre sans honte. Mais le summum était quand Heero s'était mis à participer, les rendant tous les deux fous de désir. Il rougit à ce souvenir. Les mains du brun dans son dos, sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes puis sur celles de Réléna. Un mélange de leurs corps qu'il désirait à nouveau expérimenter.

Il ouvrit son coffre puis commença à sortir les cartons. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Heero s'approcha pour l'aider.

« Nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu ais enfin accepté de venir habiter ici ».

Le brun caressa sa main tout en attrapant un carton qu'il allait déposer à terre. Duo lui fit un sourire sans répondre, son cœur battait si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il savait qu'en effectuant cette transition, il se rapprochait du but de leur rencontre : avoir un enfant. Il leva les yeux vers le palier où se trouvait Réléna. Elle le regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Apres avoir vidé le coffre, il se tourna vers la maison et prit une large inspiration avant de monter les quelques marches le séparant de son nouvel habitat. Réléna se poussa sur le côté et l'invita d'un geste dans sa demeure. Il lui fit un signe de tête et entra. Sa nouvelle vie pouvait commencé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était enfin heureux. Il avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'eux. Il les aimait pareillement. Après trois mois de vie commune, il s'était enfin senti chez lui parmi eux deux. Sur le plan physique, il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté. Ils s'entendaient tous trois à merveille, ce qui était l'une des priorités pour un couple à trois. Mais restait un problème, l'amour était-il réellement présent ? Il le pensait mais n'en était pas tout à fait certain. Il se devait de connaître la vérité. Il s'était toujours juré d'être certain de lui à ce sujet quoique même si on pensait qu'une personne vous aimait, cela pouvait très bien être faux, le cas de Trowa était un excellent exemple.

D'ailleurs, il décida d'aller voir son ami et sortit de la grande bâtisse.

« Duo ! ».

Il stoppa net devant sa berline et sourit vers Heero qui approchait en courant. Le brun s'arrêta devant lui et reprit son souffle.

« Où vas-tu ? ».

« Je vais voir Trowa, tu sais mon meilleur ami. Il atteint le neuvième mois et je suis inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles ».

Heero le fixa avec tendresse puis demanda :

« Je peux t'accompagner ? Je suis curieux de le rencontrer ! ».

« Bien sur ! ».

Heero s'installa près de lui et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement situé en centre ville.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? ».

« Cela fait cinq ans maintenant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université ».

« Hum, c'est chouette de garder des relations comme cela ».

Duo lui jeta un coup d'œil puis stoppa la voiture dans une rue parallèle au lieu où habitait son ami.

« Et…Pour lui ? Que s'est-il passé ? ».

Duo prit la main de Heero pour le guider puis soupira.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à te la raconter aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus tard, d'accord ? ».

Heero lui serra la main et acquiesça en silence. Ils montèrent les cinq étages à pied puis Duo frappa trois coups à la grosse porte en fer. Le silence lui répondit et il sentit l'inquiétude le saisir plus forte que jamais. Il sortit rapidement son double et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un tour d'horizon et se précipita dans la chambre de son ami, Heero sur les talons. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement en voyant Trowa allongé sur le lit, le visage blanc et un masque de souffrance déformant ses traits. Heero prit de suite les choses en main.

« Nous devons le transporter à l'hôpital ».

Il chercha du regard un téléphone mais la voix de Trowa s'éleva faiblement.

« Non, pas l'hôpital. Mon médecin personnel…Duo… ».

Duo acquiesça rapidement. Il savait pourquoi le châtain ne souhaitait pas aller à l'hôpital et respectait son choix. Il prit lui-même le téléphone et appela le médecin qu'il connaissait aussi.

« Professeur S ? Duo Maxwell à l'appareil. Je vais vous amener Trowa…Oui, c'est ça…Je sais pas… ».

Il posa une main sur le combiné et demanda :

« A-t-il de la fièvre ? ».

Heero s'approcha immédiatement du lit et posa sa main sur le front trempé de sueur.

« Je pense oui, un peu ».

« Oui…Bien nous arrivons aussi vite que possible ! ».

Duo raccrocha et lança un regard à Heero. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de compréhension et lui murmura :

« Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber dans un moment pareil ! ».

Ils transportèrent tant bien que mal le jeune homme dans le bureau du praticien. Celui-ci prit aussitôt Trowa sous son aile et demanda aux deux hommes de patienter dans un salon. Duo se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Si…Si on était pas venu le voir… ».

Heero s'installa près de lui et Duo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien. Il est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant. Cesse de t'en faire pour quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu ».

Duo sentit poindre ses larmes et contre toute attente il se laissa aller contre le brun. Celui-ci, loin de le repousser le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

« Je t'aime… ».

Duo frémit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Il voulait y croire, croire à ces simples paroles. Il releva la tête puis se laissa bercer par ce bleu infini qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après être certain que Trowa allait bien, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Heero avait prévenu Réléna entre temps et elle devait les attendre avec impatience. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence. Duo avait beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures et il avait décidé de connaître la vérité, ce soir.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, le natté dit :

« J'ai besoin que l'on parle…Tous les trois ».

Réléna qui venait de les rejoindre fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Son ami ? ».

Heero secoua la tête puis ils fixèrent tous deux leur compagnon. Duo leur renvoya leur regard et il leur fit signe de le suivre dans un salon. Ils s'installèrent sur les divans. Une légère tension s'installait et Duo se sentit devenir nerveux. Il décida de commencer. Plus vite il serait fixé, plus vite il pourrait à nouveau respirer.

« Je sais que je vais vous paraître direct mais je veux savoir. Y'a-t-il de l'amour entre nous ? ».

« De…De l'amour ? ».

Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme et acquiesça.

« Je sais que l'on est ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois et que j'aurais dû vous poser la question bien avant. Mais je me suis promis depuis toujours que je… ».

Il stoppa cherchant ses mots. Un mouvement se fit dans la pièce et il sentit Heero s'installer près de lui. Une main vint se poser sur son dos et une légère caresse le détendit.

« Je pense comprendre ce que tu tentes de nous dire. Pour toi, l'amour doit être présent. Est-ce que tu nous aimes ? ».

Duo baissa les yeux et hocha de la tête en silence.

« Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était la vérité… ».

Réléna se leva à son tour et se plaça de l'autre côté du jeune homme.

« Crois-tu que je te laisserai me toucher si ce n'était pas le cas ? ».

Elle lui fit un sourire et se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le nez. Heero se pencha aussi et il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui le lui rendaient bien.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Un sourire lui répondit et Duo devina immédiatement que tout allait bien.

« Fatigué mais heureux je dois bien l'avouer ».

Duo prit la main de son ami et la serra avec force.

« Et maintenant ? ».

« J'ai trouvé un appartement avec un loyer accessible. C'est un meublé. Je crois que nous serons bien là-bas ».

« C'est chouette ! N'oublie surtout pas que je suis là ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire ! ».

« Oui, merci Duo ».

Ils se sourirent puis Trowa tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Tu ne me les présentes pas ? ».

Duo rougit légèrement et Trowa lui envoya un regard amusé.

« Tout à l'air d'aller bien pour toi. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? ».

Duo acquiesça en silence et se pencha vers Trowa qui le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

« Nous avons parlé hier soir et ils…Ils m'ont prouvés qu'ils m'aimaient réellement. Que je ne faisais pas parti du paysage, que j'étais un tout avec eux. Je veux y croire, de toutes mes forces ».

Une pression s'accentua sur ses épaules et il leva la tête pour regarder les émeraudes de son ami.

« Duo. Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas une généralité. Tout le monde n'est pas comme…Lui. Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu ais enfin trouvé de la stabilité et de l'amour ».

Duo sentit poindre ses larmes. Trowa était si fort.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Je te le promets ! Et toi, promets-moi que si tu es dans le besoin tu me le diras ! ».

Trowa acquiesça en silence puis se laissa aller en arrière sur son oreiller.

« Alors ? Tu me les présentes ? ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duo prit la petite main face à lui et la serra avec douceur. C'était son fils : la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Et il aimait sincèrement son père comme il l'aimait en retour. Une main se posa sur son épaule et un sourire plein de tendresse lui fit battre le cœur. Il lâcha la menotte et prit Réléna contre lui.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? ».

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'embrassa avec amour. Heero tenant leur fils contre lui les couvait d'un regard emplis d'émerveillement et d'affection.

Duo se sentait serein. Il savait l'amour présent ou du moins une certaine forme d'amour. Même si ces deux personnes l'avaient choisi d'une drôle de façon le résultat était franchement satisfaisant et il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir accepté leur proposition. Il était heureux, tout simplement.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

**'Bébé arrive'**

Chapitre 2 :

Neuf années se sont écoulées après la naissance du fils de la famille Yui… 

Quand la sonnette se mit à tinter, les deux fillettes se regardèrent avec frayeur. Ce ne pouvait pas être leur père car il avait bien entendu les clefs et ne sonnait jamais. Heero ou Réléna frappaient, un petit air qui leurs permettait de savoir que c'était eux. Enfin, Duo pouvait entrer parce qu'il possédait un double. Donc leur conclusion était que c'était un inconnu à leur porte. Elles continuèrent à se fixer en silence, se demandant si elles devaient ouvrir. Le dring retentit une nouvelle fois et elles se mirent à chuchoter :

« Peut-être est-ce important… ».

« Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à papa. Il a l'air si fatigué ces temps-ci ».

« On ouvre ? ».

« On peut d'abord demander qui c'est ».

Elles acquiescèrent en cœur et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Celle qui prenait toujours les décisions éleva la voix :

« Qui c'est ? ».

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement puis une voix claire et forte répondit :

« Je suis le propriétaire. J'ai besoin de parler à Trowa Barton ».

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau puis hochèrent la tête en une parfaite harmonie. La plus grande ouvrit le loquet et la porte laissa apparaître un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu avec élégance d'un pantalon de soie marron et d'un pull léger dans les mêmes teintes plus foncées.

Il les fixa avec étonnement. C'était la première fois pour lui de voir des jumelles. Elles avaient le même visage rond et les mêmes yeux d'un noir profond. La couleur de cheveux de l'une était un peu plus claire que l'autre et quelques centimètres les séparaient. Mais mis à part ces petits détails, il ne saurait dire qui était qui.

« Hum, Excusez-moi. Je me nomme Quatre Winner et je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Barton, votre papa, je suppose ».

« Il est pas encore rentré. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, sauf s'il fait des heures sup. ».

Quatre hésita un moment puis fronça les sourcils. Elles ne devaient pas être plus âgées de dix ans.

« Vous êtes toutes seules ? ».

Elles acquiescèrent puis celle qui avait parlée depuis le début dit :

« La baby-sitter est déjà partie car papa n'a pas pu lui payer son salaire. Mais on est assez grande pour se garder toutes seules ! ».

« Et votre maman ? ».

Elles le regardèrent un instant puis secouèrent la tête en même temps sans dire un mot. Elles étaient donc toutes seules ? A leur âge ? Mais qui était donc ce Trowa Barton pour laisser ses filles ainsi sans protection ? Il serra les dents puis hocha de la tête.

« Vous avez mangé ? ».

« Oui ! Mylly nous a préparé quelque chose ! On attend juste le retour de papa pour aller dormir ! ».

La plus petite le fixait avec intérêt puis s'exclama pour la première fois :

« Vous allez rester avec nous ? ».

La grande se tourna vers elle.

« Monsieur doit être très occupé. Il ne peut pas rester avec nous. N'est-ce pas Monsieur ? ».

Une lueur d'attente brillait dans le double regard noir et cela le fit sourire.

« Je dois vraiment parler à votre papa, donc si vous me le permettez, je vais attendre avec vous ».

« Oui ! ».

La petite le prit par la main et l'emmena vers le salon. Plusieurs paquets de gâteaux et un litre d'orange trônaient sur la table basse et une console de jeux était allumée.

« Vous allez pouvoir jouer avec nous ! C'est oncle Duo qui nous a prêté sa console ! ».

Il rie devant l'ardeur de l'enfant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, joyeux. Il prit la manette qu'on lui tendit et décida de passer un bon moment avec les deux jumelles, se demandant tout de même comment on pouvait abandonner deux petits bouts pareils.

XOXOX

Les heures passaient et il était près de vingt deux heures quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Quatre se leva en même temps que Kairi et Tyane. Les deux petites coururent vers l'entrée et il entendit une exclamation joyeuse.

« Du calme, vous allez me faire tomber ! ».

« On est contente que tu sois enfin rentré ! ».

« On a joué à la console ! On s'est super bien amusée ! ».

« Mylly, elle est partie de bonne heure mais Quatre s'est occupé de nous ! ».

« Quatre ? ».

Un homme qui devait avoir son âge fit son apparition à la porte du salon. Il avait l'air extenué mais souriait à ses deux filles avec tendresse. Il releva la tête et ils se fixèrent. La stupeur apparut sur le visage de Trowa.

« Mais…Qui êtes-vous ? ».

Quatre s'approcha de lui, la main tendue et se présenta :

« Je suis Quatre Winner ».

Il vit à la réaction du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Trowa pâlit dangereusement puis refit un sourire en se penchant vers ses filles.

« Il va être l'heure d'aller au lit ! Vous dites au revoir et merci à Monsieur Winner ? ».

Elles acquiescèrent en cœur puis s'exclamèrent :

« Merci ! ».

Tyane ajouta :

« J'espère que vous reviendrez nous voir ! ».

Il leur caressa les cheveux puis déposa un baiser sur la tête de chacune.

« Avec grand plaisir. Il faut que je prenne ma revanche ».

« Bonne nuit ! ».

Trowa lui jeta un regard d'excuse puis ils disparurent tous trois dans l'une des petites chambres de l'appartement. Quatre se rassit et patienta. Trowa était plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans et apparemment il élevait seul les deux petites. Quatre trouvait pourtant inadmissible que l'homme laisse les fillettes toutes seules.

« Excusez-moi ».

Il tourna le regard vers Trowa qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en se frottant les yeux.

« Je suppose que vous êtes ici à cause du délogement ? ».

« Oui, en effet. Il ne reste plus que vous et j'aimerais savoir quand vous pourrez quitter l'appartement ? ».

Trowa hésita un instant puis dit :

« A la date que vous nous avez donnée, je vous rendrai les clefs ».

Quatre fit un signe de tête puis se leva.

« Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de repousser les dates d'échéance ».

Il fit un sourire professionnel puis ajouta :

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je tenais à vous dire que vos deux filles sont adorables ».

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du jeune papa et Quatre devina instantanément l'amour qu'il leurs portait.

« Je vous laisse. Bonne fin de soirée ».

Trowa se leva pour lui serrer la main puis Quatre se dirigea vers la sortie. Son regard se posa alors sur la table basse et il se statufia. Une dizaine de factures de toutes sortes se battaient la petite place. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir placé au-dessus et aperçut le reflet du châtain dans la glace. Celui-ci s'était réinstallé dans le canapé et avait la tête baissée entre les mains. Quatre sentit une hésitation le traverser. L'homme avait l'air complètement épuisé et à bout de force. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de faire quelque chose, tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais une phrase de son père lui revint en tête : 'il ne faut jamais se laisser attendrir Quatre, c'est la règle première des affaires'. Il avait toujours appliqué cette leçon à la lettre et en avait toujours tiré du bénéfice. Mais peut-être que pour une fois, il pouvait faire une exception ? Il revint sur ses pas et demanda d'une voix adoucie.

« Vous avez vraiment trouvé quelque chose ? ».

Trowa releva la tête avec étonnement puis le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Il secoua finalement la tête.

« Non, mais je vais trouver rapidement, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ».

« Et vous avez tout de même un endroit où loger avec vos filles ? ».

« Oui. Un de mes amis a de la place pour nous ».

Quatre hésita encore un instant. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il hocha de la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement sur un 'au revoir'.

XOXOX

Trowa fixa le blond quitter son domicile puis se reprit les mains dans la tête. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il ne parvenait plus à joindre les deux bouts et en plus il était expulsé de son appartement pour réaménagement. Il avait tant bien que mal tenté de trouver un nouvel endroit mais rien n'était à sa portée. Et si cela continuait comme ça, il risquait très fortement de se voir enlever ses filles et il ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelque chose avant quinze jours, visite de l'assistance sociale qui s'occupait de lui. Mais comment allait-il faire ? Il travaillait pratiquement tous les jours et jusque très tard. Et il ne voulait pas demander à Duo. Celui-ci avait déjà ses propres problèmes et il ne voulait pas y rajouter les siens. Il se releva et se servit un verre d'orangeade. Il ne savait plus bien s'il devait rire ou pleurer de sa situation. Il aurait aimé être comme cet homme qui venait de le quitter. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes.

Comme très souvent ces derniers jours il pensa à lui. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

Il soupira puis se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre de ses filles. Elles dormaient déjà à poing fermé. Il leurs sourit, heureusement qu'elles étaient là pour lui remonter le moral et lui donner une raison de continuer à vouloir s'en sortir. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné. Mais voila, d'ici quelques semaines, peut-être ne seront-elles mêmes plus là…

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

'**Bébé arrive'**

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

Chapitre 3 :

« Je suis vraiment navré ! J'ai pris du retard car des étudiants ont souhaité me parler. J'espère que cela ne va pas te créer de problèmes ».

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa. Celui-ci s'installa près de lui dans la voiture en secouant la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je m'excuse de prendre de ton temps ».

« Ne t'excuse pas ! Bon sang, je suis ton ami ! Je peux bien faire ça pour toi ! Et puis, cette grève n'était même pas annoncée ! ».

Trowa soupira puis regarda le paysage défiler. Il aurait sans doute vingt minutes de retard et il ignorait comment son patron allait le prendre. C'était un homme strict et sévère et il devinait que l'explication d'une grève de métro ne serait pas suffisante pour l'excuser.

Il tourna la tête vers Duo. Celui-ci était concentré sur sa conduite mais il voyait clairement les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Il hésita puis demanda :

« Comment…Comment va Réléna ? ».

Duo ne montra aucune émotion et énonça :

« Elle est normalement sortie d'affaire mais il y a toujours un risque de rechute ».

Trowa acquiesça en silence. Après les vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'épicerie où Trowa travaillait. Il prit son sac et sortit rapidement de la voiture en remerciant Duo.

« Y'a pas de quoi, mon vieux ! J'espère que tout ira bien ! ».

Trowa hocha de la tête, lui fit un signe et courut vers le magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha de son patron pour s'excuser. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

« Je t'avais dit au moment de l'embauche que je n'acceptais aucun retard. Prends tes affaires et sors de là ! ».

Trowa le fixa éberlué. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun retard. Les clients l'appréciaient et le félicitaient pour son boulot et maintenant il était renvoyé pour quelques minutes?

« Mais… ».

L'homme n'attendit même pas et s'écria :

« Dehors ! Je ne veux pas de tire au flanc dans mon magasin ! ».

Trowa recula d'un pas, incapable de répliquer. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il ressortit du magasin toujours sous le choc et se laissa tomber sur des marches à la sortie. La tête lui tournait. Il venait de perdre un de ses jobs. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il était si difficile d'en trouver un nouveau. De plus, il avait besoin d'argent pour ses filles. Mais est-ce que cela allait longtemps continuer ainsi ? Son logement, son travail, bientôt ses filles. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et sentit les larmes, qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir depuis l'annonce du délogement, s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il ne réagit même pas. Duo le prit contre lui et le berça avec douceur en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

« Ce n'est qu'un vieux connard ! T'en faispas,tu vas vite retrouver un job ! Je vais t'aider ».

Trowa frissonna puis se laissa aller contre son ami.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ».

« Tu n'as rien fait ! C'est juste…juste… ».

Juste quoi ? La malchance ? Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps.

« Je…ne sais plus quoi faire. Si je ne trouve pas de logement dans les jours à venir, on va m'enlever mes filles ».

Duo se tendit puis se recula de Trowa en s'écriant :

« Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? ».

Trowa baissa la tête en la secouant et murmura :

« Tu as tes propres problèmes. Je ne voulais pas y ajouter les miens ! ».

« Trowa ! Nous sommes amis ! Tu m'avais promis à leur naissance que si tu avais le moindre problème tu me le dirais ! ».

Trowa resta muet et fixa la route passante devant lui. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva alors.

XOXOX

Quatre soupira d'aise et décida de faire un tour. Il venait de signer un contrat juteux avec une nouvelle société d'immobilier et de ce fait doublerait son revenu déjà fort élevé. Ses affaires marchaient à merveille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler ce problème de secrétaire et tout serait parfait. Il prendrait peut-être quelques vacances au bord de mer et se reposerait de cette année passée.

Il marchait au hasard des rues puis stoppa, au son d'une voix qu'il semblait connaître. Il s'approcha de sa provenance et aperçut deux hommes assis sur des marches. Il reconnut avec aisance l'un des deux et s'avança encore vers eux pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait. Il comprit que les deux hommes parlaient des problèmes de Trowa. Il hésita puis décida d'intervenir, se sentant pour une raison étrange, l'une des sources de ces difficultés.

« Excusez-moi. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et je me demandais comment vous pouviez avoir tous ces problèmes ? Vous avez tout de même reçu une large indemnité due au délogement… ».

L'homme à la longue natte se leva :

« Hé ! Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ! ».

Trowa se leva à son tour et posa une main d'apaisement sur l'épaule du châtain.

« C'est bon, Duo. Calme-toi. Je connais cette personne ».

Trowa tourna ensuite son visage fatigué vers lui et fit un petit sourire.

« Je ne vous reproche rien, Monsieur Winner. L'argent que j'ai reçu m'a été d'un grand secours ».

« Cet argent devait servir à trouver un nouveau lieu d'habitation ».

Trowa recula d'un pas puis continua à sourire tranquillement.

« Oui. J'en suis conscient. Mais, j'avais des…dettes à rembourser ».

Quatre le fixa avec attention. La somme d'argent était l'équivalent de trois loyers et représentait donc un fort montant. Le jeune homme était-il si endetté ?

Duo se plaça devant Trowa puis dit :

« Bon, on y va ! ».

Quatre hésita puis décida de suivre sa conscience.

« Si vous ne trouvez pas de logement, on vous prendra vos filles ».

Duo, qui avait prit la main de Trowa et se dirigeait vers une berline, stoppa net et se retourna vers lui, un air de colère sur le visage.

« Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Retournez dans votre Mercedes et fichez-lui la paix ! Vous lui avez déjà enlevé son appart, vous voulez continuer à lui faire du mal ? ».

« Duo ! Arrête ! Monsieur Winner n'y est pour rien ! ».

« Pour rien ? Bon sang Tro, ton appart est en très bon état ! L'immeuble est réaménagé tous les ans ! Si ce type souhaite le faire tomber, c'est juste pour que cela lui rapporte plus ! Il se fiche complètement de savoir s'il détruit des familles et met des gens à la rue ».

Quatre resta muet devant la fureur de l'ami de Trowa. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé du devenir des gens après un délogement. Il leur donnait de l'argent puis ne s'intéressait qu'à la suite de la construction d'un nouveau complexe qui serait plus rentable pour lui.

Trowa ne répliqua pas, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et semblait désireux de finir au plus vite cette discussion. Quatre fixa avec intensité Duo puis dit d'un ton froid :

« Une somme conséquente a été offerte endédommagement ».

Il plaça son regard sur Trowa.

« Je crois que cela est tout à faitsuffisant pour se reloger correctement ».

Le grand châtain acquiesça puis murmura :

« Les loyers des appartements que j'ai visités sont trop élevés pour moi. De plus, il faut fournir trois voire quatre mois de loyer d'avance pour avoir la place ».

Quatre connaissait ce système, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Trowa ne pouvait pas s'offrir d'endroit. La somme aurait due suffire à couvrir ses frais. Trowa se détourna puis avança vers la petite voiture garée sur le devant.

« Je ne vous reproche rien Monsieur Winner. Je comprends parfaitement votre désir de faire fructifier votre entreprise. Et je vous remercie pour la somme que vous nous avez offerte. Je vous rendrai les clefs demain comme prévu ».

Duo lui jeta un regard. Quatre fixa le dos de Trowa puis se souvenant du premier soir où il l'avait vu, de l'amour qu'il portait à ses filles, il suivit une impulsion :

« Une minute ! ».

Trowa stoppa près de la voiture et se retourna lentement vers lui, une lueur d'incertitude brillant dans ses émeraudes. Quatre prit une grande inspiration puis annonça :

« J'ai un logement ainsi qu'un travail à vous proposer ».

Trowa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien. Ce fut le natté qui dit d'une voix sans ton :

« Et pourquoi ? Vous vous sentez coupable de ce qui lui arrive ? ».

Quatre contre-attaqua, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

« Je ne me sens coupable de rien du tout ! ».

« Alors pourquoi l'aider ? ».

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit séparé de ses filles, c'est tout ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette réponse. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Quatre baissa la tête et ajouta :

« Elles seraient très tristes de ne plus pouvoir voir leur père ».

XOXOX

Trowa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui proposait un lieu où vivre et un travail pour qu'il ne soit pas séparé de ses filles ? Etait-ce réellement la raison ? Sur le coup, son instinct craintif et soupçonneux s'éleva tel un barrage retenant des eaux tumultueuses. Il avait franchement du mal à croire à la sincérité du blond, mais avait-il le choix ? L'assistantesociale devait venir ce Mardi, soit dans quatre jours, et il ne fallait pas qu'il croie aux miracles. En un si court laps de jours il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour trouver un lieu où loger. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : pour ses filles, il devait mettre sa méfiance de côté.

Il s'avança vers le promoteur et demanda d'une voix qu'il souhaita ferme :

« Que me proposez-vous ? ».

Duo se mit aussitôt en travers de son chemin.

« Trowa ! Tu n'y penses pas ! On va trouver un moyen ! Heero doit bien avoir un endroit où te loger avec les filles ! Tu n'as pas à suivre ce type ! ».

Trowa fixa son ami. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis lui souffla :

« Vous avez déjà vos problèmes, Duo. Je ne souhaite pas vous embêter avec les miens. Je te remercie pour ton aide. Sincèrement ».

Trowa lui fit un signe de tête puis contourna son ami pour se positionner en face de Quatre Winner, attendant sa proposition.

« Suivez-moi. Je vais déjà vous faire visiter le logement. Si celui-ci vous plait, je vous en dirai plus sur le travail ».

Trowa hocha de la tête puis suivit le blond après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Duo.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! Cela me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

**'Bébé arrive'**

Merci à mon sapin pour sa correction !

Chapitre 4 :

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rues et atteignirent un large immeuble qui devait être le bureau de Quatre. Trowa hésita à pénétrer dans le building à la suite du blond mais celui-ci l'appela :

« Je dois faire venir une voiture. Vous pouvez rester dans le hall ou bien me suivre ».

Trowa aperçut plusieurs hommes en costume et décida de suivre l'autre sans aucune réflexion. Ce milieu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Et ressentir cette atmosphère propre à la haute société lui donna une légère nausée.

Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et Trowa se posa contre l'un des murs de la boîte, tentant d'endiguer son malaise. Quatre ne s'en aperçut pas car l'un des occupants de l'élévateur se mit à lui parler avec entrain.

« Monsieur Winner ! Je suis ravi de vous voir. Je voulais vous annoncer… ».

Trowa n'écouta plus. Une large baie vitrée donnant sur le centre ville attira son attention et il fit un sourire en regardant ce magnifique paysage. Plus ils montaient,plus la ville s'étendait à ses pieds. Cette réflexion lui rappela des paroles :

'_Un jour, je contrôlerai tout cela et tu seras avec moi'._

Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir puis revint au moment présent quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Des turquoises le fixaient avec attention.

« Tout va bien ? ».

Ils étaient maintenant seuls et l'élévateur continuait à gravir les étages, comme semblant ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il acquiesça sans mot, sa gorge trop serrée à sa récente pensée. Quatre n'insista pas et ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le quarante cinquième niveau.

« Venez avec moi ».

Trowa suivit Quatre tout en regardant un peu partout. L'étage semblait vide et ils parvinrent rapidement devant une large porte en chêne que le blond ouvrit sans difficulté. Une femme d'un certain âge lui sauta aussitôt sur les endosses.

« Monsieur Winner ! Vous avez fait une bonne promenade ? L'émirat a appelé. Votre père souhaite savoir vos intentions sur vos prochaines vacances. Mademoiselle Catalonia a émis la même question. Votre rendez-vous de lundi s'est décommandé pour cause de délai et votre majordome souhaite savoir si vous rentrez ce soir ».

Trowa fixa la femme, éberlué. Elle n'avait presque pas respiré en annonçant ses informations.

Il regarda vers Quatre. Celui-ci sourit puis répondit :

« Je vais m'occuper de tout cela. Pouvez-vous appeler Bobby et lui demander de préparer la voiture ? ».

La secrétaire acquiesça aussitôt et courut vers son bureau. Quatre lui fit signe de le suivre et ils allèrent dans son propre bureau. Le blond lui présenta l'une des chaises et lui-même s'installa derrière la large table.

« Pouvez-vous patienter un instant, s'il vous plait ? ».

Trowa hocha de la tête toujours en silence. Quatre prit un téléphone et une conversation dans une langue qu'il devina comme de l'arabe s'éleva. Il en profita pour admirer la large pièce. Plusieurs tableaux et lithographies ornaient les murs. Une baie vitrée occupait tout un pan et il évita de regarder de ce côté pour ne pas retomber dans ses souvenirs. Un tapis de bonne facture reposait à ses pieds et il décida de se concentrer sur les motifs compliqués qu'il présentait.

Après plusieurs minutes, Quatre reposa le combiné puis se leva.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller ! ».

XOXOX

Quatre s'était rendu compte du malaise de Trowa dans l'ascenseur et s'était donc aussitôt posé la question. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les hauteurs ? Il aurait dû lui demander avant et ils auraient pris l'autre élévateur sans fenêtre.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous deux dans sa limousine et se dirigeaient vers sa demeure. Trowa fixait le paysage sans dire un seul mot. Il devait sans doute réfléchir. Il en profita pour admirer son voisin. Chose qu'il faisait d'ailleurs depuis le début. Son regard fixe faisait peur à voir, son air résolu aussi. Ses longues mèches châtaines avaient besoin d'un coup de ciseaux, elles reposaient directement sur son visage, cachant par moment ses yeux verts fatigués. Quatre se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi extenué ? Pourquoi avait-il vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il envie de s'occuper de cet homme? Lui qui était si fier de son indépendance, de sa puissance et autorité. Voilà que trois regards, deux noires et un vert, l'avaient ramolli. Ramolli ? Etait-ce le terme exact ? Plutôt un sentiment de curiosité autre qu'à son propre égard. Et puis, les mots du jeune à la natte lui revenaient sans cesse. Oui il faisait du profit et ne se préoccupait jamais des gens qu'il délogeait. Alors, pour une fois, faisons une exception.

Sa maison se trouvait dans les faubourgs de la ville à une dizaine de kilomètres. Il l'avait acheté, une dizaine d'années auparavant, afin de profiter du calme qu'elle représentait. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un petit château contemporain avec une devanture blanche et un jardin entretenu. Elle possédait aussi une petite annexe qui était vide, il voulait la garder pour ses sœurs quand elles venaient le voir. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'y installer Trowa et ses filles. L'annexe possédait un large salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et quatre chambres. Tout le confort y était présent, et cela serait largement suffisant pour eux.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers Trowa. Celui-ci ne disait rien. Il fronça les yeux devant sa soudaine pâleur et de la tension qui émanait de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Barton ? ».

Le châtain lui renvoya un regard 'affolé ?' puis se reprit en secouant la tête :

« Non tout va bien…Vous habitez ici alors ? ».

« Oui. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur ce petit paradis. Ce n'est pas très loin de la ville et c'est calme ».

Trowa acquiesça.

« Je peux vous proposer l'annexes. Il y a largement assez de place pour vous trois ».

Ils se garèrent près de l'entrée et sortirent. Quatre rajusta son pardessus et fit signe au grand châtain de le suivre. Le regard songeur lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sortit un trousseau de clef et sélectionna la bonne. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir clair et Quatre lui fit visiter l'endroit. Il s'aperçut rapidement à sa grande surprise que le châtain ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Les émeraudes semblaient aimantées par l'extérieur, vers la maison principale.

XOXOX

Trowa ne parvenait toujours pas à croire où il se trouvait. La maison n'avait pas changé, elle s'élevait fière et majestueuse, signe distinctif de la réussite de son propriétaire. En dix années pourtant, il pouvait voir des différences à l'extérieur, comme la taille des arbres, la répartition des fleurs ou la couleur de la barrière. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus l'un des parterres de fleurs. Il se souvenait parfaitement le jour où il avait planté les petites graines. C'était en juin, peu de temps après avoir quitté l'université pour venir s'installer ici. A ce moment, il avait encore confiance en lui, mais plusieurs mois après, tout avait changé.

Il secoua la tête pour changer le cours de ses pensées et reposa ses yeux sur Quatre Winner qui le fixait maintenant avec un léger étonnement. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, il aurait dû être plus discret. L'autre devait se poser des questions.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et fit un sourire professionnel qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Le genre de sourire dont il avait appris à se méfier.

« Alors ? Votre décision ? ».

Il hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallait un endroit où loger ses filles et ce lieu était l'idéal mais il devait d'abord connaître les conditions. Il ne pourrait pas payer un loyer trop élevé, et ce n'était pas qu'un simple appartement mais une véritable villa que Winner lui proposait. D'une voix qu'il tenta ferme il posa sa question :

« Quel sera le loyer ? ».

A suivre…

Je voulais signaler que les chapitres à venir seront plus longs, je ne trouvais pas comment couper les différentes phases pour équilibrer les parties ! Merci encore pour votre lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

'Bébé arrive' 

Chapitre 5 :

Quatre fit un sourire et frappa à la porte de sa résidence secondaire. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Trowa était devenu secrétaire dans son entreprise. Avec de la persévérance et du travail, le châtain s'était intégré et faisait parfaitement ce qu'on lui demandait. En tous les cas, c'est ce que lui montrait les comptes rendus de son directeur auquel il avait confié le jeune homme. Trowa était loin d'être bête et cela étonnait Quatre qu'il ait dû intervenir pour l'aider. Pourquoi Trowa était-il autant dans le besoin?

Quatre n'avait pas eu la chance de le revoir depuis trois semaines car il était en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger. Mais en repensant aux semaines où il l'a vu, il avait remarqué que le père des jumelles était sans cesse dans ses pensées. C'était une première pour lui. Habituellement il ne se préoccupait que de sa fortune, de sa place dans la société et de la fierté de son père. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Trowa, cela avait changé. Avec un peu de réflexion, il en concluait qu'il était attiré par le châtain. Il voulait le connaître mieux, parler avec lui, rester avec lui, l'aider. D'ailleurs, Trowa était la première personne à qui il n'ait jamais prêté main forte. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, loin de là. Maintenant, il devait tenter de le découvrir et il y parviendrait, il était tenace.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années et il la fixa avec surprise. Elle était brune avec des lunettes, habillée avec simplicité d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise en coton.

« Oui ? ».

« Je suis le propriétaire, j'aimerais voir Monsieur Barton ».

La fille recula et répondit d'un ton étonné:

« Trowa travaille aujourd'hui, il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir ».

Quatre ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Travail? Mais il ne travaillait pas pour lui? Il était sept heures du soir et les secrétaires de son entreprise terminaient à cinq heures et demie. Faisait-il des heures supplémentaires?

« Vous aviez rendez-vous? ».

Reprenant ses esprits, Quatre refit un sourire à la jeune fille et dénia:

« Non, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires ».

Les sourcils face à lui se froncèrent.

« Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait vers vingt deux heures...Monsieur ».

Quatre poussa un cri de surprise.

« Pardon ! ».

La fille devint rouge pivoine et secoua la tête.

« Il termine habituellement vers cette heure-là ».

Quatre n'en revenait pas. Alors malgré son emploi dans son entreprise, le châtain avait encore un autre travail? La somme d'argent ne lui convenait donc pas? Et en plus, il n'avait pas à payer un loyer élevé, et ses gouvernantes s'occupaient du ménage et deremplir leur frigo. Alors pourquoi!

Malgré lui, il serra les poings et sentit une brusque colère le traverser, mais il se calma. Cette jeune fille n'y était pour rien. Il hésita un instant mais une nouvelle voix qui s'éleva le fit prendre une décision rapide.

« Oh! Mais c'est Quatre ! ».

Kairi et Tyane étaient apparues derrière leur baby-sitter et elles le fixaient avec joie. Avec un parfait unisson, elles s'exclamèrent :

« Tu vas rester jouer avec nous ! ».

Il se pencha vers les fillettes qui s'étaient approchées de lui et leur caressa les cheveux, tressés pour l'une, en queue de cheval pour l'autre.

« Avec plaisir ».

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent et les deux petits monstres coururent dans le couloir pour disparaître dans un des salons. Il se remit droit et fixa la jeune fille.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elles. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ».

« Mais… ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'habite la maison à l'extérieur. Je ne vais donc pas m'enfuir et les laisser seules ».

Elle hésita encore et il sortit l'une de ses cartes de visite afin de la rassurer sur son identité. Elle accepta le petit bout de carton et il la vit redevenir rouge à sa lecture. Evidemment, son nom était célèbre et ce n'était guère étonnant qu'elle le connaisse. Elle se recula précipitamment et bégaya :

« Je…Je suis…Désolée d'avoir douté de vous. Je vais vous laisser ».

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer puis attrapa un sac sur une commode de l'entrée.

« Avez-vous déjà mangé ? ».

« Non, nous avons commandé des pizzas ».

Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

« Y'a différents goûts, j'espère que vous aimerez ».

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime la pizza. A quelle heure les couchez-vous ? ».

« Aujourd'hui on est vendredi, donc si elles ne sont pas trop fatiguées, d'habitude j'attends le retour de leur père. Mais si vous voyez qu'elles somnolent n'hésitez pas à les coucher. Ce sont de petits anges, elles obéissent sans problème ».

Il acquiesça puis sortit un billet de sa poche. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et tendit les mains en les secouant.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ! Trowa me paye suffisamment ».

Il la fixa avec surprise mais ne rangea pas le billet pour autant.

« Vous êtes sure ? ».

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Je le fais pour l'aider pas pour l'argent ».

Elle s'inclina puis passa près de lui pour sortir.

« Merci, et bonne soirée Monsieur Winner ».

Les dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne parte résonnèrent en lui. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier Trowa pour refuser un billet d'une telle somme. Peut-être était-elle plus que sa baby-sitter ? Il secoua la tête, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle était trop jeune pour le châtain. Il fronça les sourcils, non pas si jeune que cela. Il se mordit les lèvres puis ôta sa veste avant d'aller retrouver les jumelles.

XOXOXOX

Comme la toute première fois, Quatre avait passé une excellente soirée avec les fillettes. Il les avait couchées sans attendre le retour de Trowa car elles étaient fatiguées de leur journée. A l'école, elles avaient eu un cours de natation qui les avait épuisé. Il était maintenant seul devant la console, jouant à un jeu d'aventure dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom. Il n'était pas un fan de ce type de passe-temps et il y jouait en attendant que Trowa daigne rentrer. Il regarda sa montre et avisa que vingt trois heures venaient de passer.

Quoiqu'il arrive, ce soir, il saurait pourquoi le châtain travaillait autant. Mais la baby-sitter ne lui avait-elle pas dit vingt deux heures ? Il était en retard. Il se surprit à guetter des bruits lui permettant de savoir que l'autre rentrait. Il fut soulagé en entendant un crissement de pneu. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Trowa sortit d'une petite voiture bleue déjà bien amochée. La lumière des lampadaires automatiques se reflétait sur le visage tiré et il serra à nouveau les poings.

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et patienta. Trowa ne mit pas longtemps pour pénétrer dans le salon et il se statufia quand il l'aperçut. Son visage fatigué devint blanc et Quatre crut durant un instant que l'autre allait se laisser tomber au sol. La nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait proposée aurait dû faire disparaître ces cernes sombres sous ses yeux verts mais ce n'était pas le cas et il saurait pourquoi très bientôt, il n'en démordrait pas. Trowa prit une large bouffée d'air et s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Winner… ».

Quatre se leva et lui tendit la main. Il prit un visage très froid et répondit :

« Monsieur Barton ».

La poignée de mains fut brève et Trowa baissa ses émeraudes devant le regard irrité.

« Je crois que nous devons parler ».

Les lèvres face à lui se serrèrent et un soupir fut poussé. Trowa secoua la tête puis se laissa tomber sur un des canapés.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire Monsieur Winner ».

Quatre décida d'attaquer. Même si l'autre avait l'air complètement épuisé, il voulait comprendre.

« Le salaire que je vous paye n'est-il pas suffisant ? ».

« Je... ».

Trowa releva les yeux vers Quatre et déglutit. Il comprenait parfaitement que l'autre soit en colère. Il lui avait proposé ce job et cette maison afin qu'il puisse être avec ses filles. Et ne pas le trouver en compagnie des jumelles un vendredi soir avait dû plus que le surprendre. Que devait-il dire? La vérité? Même Duo ne la connaissait pas entièrement, n'ayant jamais voulu lui faire du mal en lui posant des questions trop personnelles. Il n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à personne.

Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit finalement:

« Le salaire est parfait, Monsieur Winner et je vous remercie sincèrement pour toute votre aide. Le fait est... ».

Il hésita encore puis vit une lueur d'encouragement dans les turquoises devant lui.

« Je...Je suis endetté ».

Il rabaissa la tête, attendant que l'autre reprenne la parole. Ce que fit Quatre d'un ton tranquille.

« Pour devoir travailler comme vous le faites, ce doit être plus qu'une simple dette ».

Trowa acquiesça lentement et jeta un coup d'oeil tendre vers la chambre de ses filles dont la porte donnait sur le salon où ils se trouvaient. Quatre dut remarquer le changement car il murmura :

« Vous êtes plus que leur père ? ».

Trowa retourna la tête vers lui rapidement et se mordit les lèvres. Prenant sa décision, il commença son histoire...

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

'Bébé arrive' 

Chapitre 6 :

FLASH BACK – 12 ans auparavant

Trowa déposa ses sacs sur l'un des lits et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur une avenue où des dizaines d'étudiants allaient et venaient. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir de l'université où il allait commencer sa troisième année de comptabilité. Et aujourd'hui était la veille de la rentrée. Il allait aussi avoir un nouveau compagnon de chambre et il s'inquiétait un peu. Il espérait qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec lui. Logiquement, étant d'un naturel calme, il n'avait aucun mal à sympathiser mais on ne savait jamais. L'ancien avait abandonné et avait déniché un boulot à plein temps.

Justement quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il lui demanda d'entrer. Il fixa avec étonnement le jeune homme qui pénétra dans la pièce. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'il avait tressés, des yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet et surtout un magnifique sourire qui ne devait laisser personne indifférent. Il était habillé avec simplicité, d'un jean noir et d'une chemisette blanche. Ils se jaugèrent durant un instant puis l'autre s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Duo Maxwell. Etudiant en sciences, je souhaiterais devenir professeur ».

Trowa répondit à son sourire et accepta la poignée de main qui fut ferme.

« Trowa Barton. Je fais de la comptabilité. Bienvenue ».

« Merci ».

Duo hocha de la tête puis montra un des lits.

« C'est le mien ? ».

« Comme tu veux, ça m'est égal ».

« Très bien ! ».

Duo déposa ses bagages sur le lit et soupira.

« Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! J'arrive du sud, ça fait un bout de chemin ! ».

Trowa acquiesça puis respira plus confortablement. La première impression avait été bonne, il savait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Duo.

Ce fait fut confirmé par la suite. Ils pouvaient parler de beaucoup de sujets qu'ils avaient en commun et les premiers mois furent bénéfiques pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils apprirent à se connaître et se racontèrent des secrets qu'ils n'avaient jamais révélés à personne. Mais avec un accord muet, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti l'envie d'aller plus loin que le stade de bons camarades et cela leur suffisait.

Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner à la cafeteria de la fac, Trowa fut abordé.

« Bonjour ».

C'était un garçon d'origine asiatique plus âgé que lui avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant sur les épaules. Il possédait Des lunettes à verres fins où de grands yeux noirs le fixaient avec douceur. Il était habillé avec élégance d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'un polo dans les mêmes teintes. Trowa leva un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon. L'autre agrandit son sourire puis dit :

« Je m'appelle Wu Fei Chang. Je suis en cinquième année de gestion d'entreprise. Je souhaiterais que l'on fasse connaissance ».

Trowa ne sut que répondre. Le visage face à lui reflétait le sérieux de la proposition et il se sentit rougir face à la lueur dans les onyx. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

« Si tu veux ».

C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui montrait de l'intérêt aussi ouvertement et il se rendit compte que ce simple fait le rendait légèrement heureux. Il avait évidemment eu des aventures par le passé mais cela n'avait jamais été très sérieux. Non pas qu'il voulait à tout prix du sérieux dans une relation, mais pouvoir se fier à quelqu'un était quelque chose d'important. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Il ne connaissait même pas ce type et il pensait déjà à une relation!

Il releva ses émeraudes et vit l'autre qui le fixait toujours avec amusement.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? ».

« Oui, bien sûr ».

Wu Fei s'installa en face de lui avec un plateau. Celui-ci ne présentait qu'une tasse de café noir et un morceau de pain beurré.

Le châtain resta silencieux, ne sachant de quoi parler avec ce total inconnu.

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je t'observe ».

Trowa qui était en train de boire un jus d'orange, faillit s'étouffer.

« Hein ? ».

« Je t'ai remarqué la première fois au tournoi de tennis, tu étais dans les gradins ».

Ah ça lui revenait maintenant. Le mois dernier il avait accompagné Duo au championnat inter universités. Chang était parmi les joueurs. S'il se souvenait parfaitement, le brun n'avait perdu aucun de ses matchs.

« Oh, oui je me souviens de toi. Tu es un bon joueur ».

« Je me débrouille. Tu aimes le tennis ? ».

« Je n'y ai jamais joué. En vérité, j'ai juste accompagné un ami ».

« Je pourrai te montrer si ça t'intéresse ».

« Pourquoi pas. Mais je ne suis pas très sportif ».

« Vraiment ? Tu me sembles pourtant avoir un corps magnifique ».

Le rose revint avec ardeur sur ses joues et il rebaissa la tête. Wu Fei éclata de rire et se pencha vers lui en chuchotant.

« Tu es trop mignon ».

Ce qui empira son état d'embarras.

Ce fut leur première conversation.

XOXOX

Peu de temps après, Wu Fei l'invita à sortir. Il accepta et ils commencèrent à se voir régulièrement jusqu'au jour où ils eurent une nouvelle discussion. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement du brun, plus précisément allongés dans le lit de celui-ci.

« Trowa, j'aimerais te parler ».

Wu Fei sourit en sentant le châtain se blottir contre lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir osé l'aborder trois mois auparavant. Il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme en le voyant la première fois et il avait aussitôt souhaité le connaître. Trowa était intelligent, attentif, patient et heureux de vivre. Des qualités qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout. Lui-même avait cherché une raison de sourire et d'être heureux pendant longtemps. Fils aîné d'une famille de commerçant, il savait que dans peu de temps il reprendrait la succession de son père, sans avoir le choix. Et avoir rencontré Trowa peu avant ce changement dans sa vie lui avait redonné du baume au coeur.

Il le serra contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, le coeur battant de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais il voulait aller plus loin, il voulait le voir tous les jours, il voulait être près de lui. Il prit une large bouffée d'air et se lança :

« Je viens d'acquérir une propriété dans les faubourgs de la capitale et j'aimerais que tu viennes t'y installer avec moi ».

Voyant le silence s'éterniser et aucune réaction, il se dégagea doucement de Trowa et tourna ses onyx vers lui. Celui-ci fixait le plafond, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage. Wu Fei changea sa position et vint se placer sur le châtain. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa avec tendresse ses lèvres puis son cou. Il murmura :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse tout de suite. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je veux vivre avec toi ».

Les émeraudes le fixèrent puis une réponse s'éleva d'un ton très bas.

« Je...Je ne sais pas Fei ».

Wu Fei lui caressa la joue et sourit.

« Je suis sérieux ».

Trowa baissa les yeux puis lui rendit son sourire.

« Je devrais peut-être d'abord terminer mes études ».

« Hum...Oui, je comprends. Mais tu sais que je vais devoir quitter la fac bientôt. Je vais travailler avec mon père et du coup je ne pourrai plus te voir. Rien que d'y penser ça me rend triste ».

Il embrassa à nouveau Trowa et fit glisser ses doigts sous la chemise de pyjama de son compagnon.

« Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter... ».

XOXOX

Trowa leva les yeux, se les protégeant du soleil d'une main, en entendant les roues crissées sur les graviers. Le plus souvent les seules voitures qui venaient dans la propriété étaient celles de Duo ou bien des domestiques. Reconnaissant la voiture qui approchait, il se leva vivement et déposa le râteau qu'il utilisait pour remuer la terre. Il ôta ensuite les gants protecteurs puis s'avança vers les arrivants le cœur battant plus rapidement. Il devinait qu'ils ne devaient pas être venus le voir pour prendre le thé. Et en plus ils avaient certainement attendu que Wu Fei soit absent. Il tenta de se calmer et attendit que les deux personnes venant le visiter sortent de la voiture.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il vivait auprès de Wu Fei. Il avait abandonné ses études et était venu s'installer dans sa propriété : une large demeure entourée d'annexes, avec un énorme parc. Son compagnon lui avait donné carte blanche pour s'occuper de la maison et des jardins et il passait la plupart de son temps à décorer les différentes pièces et à planter des arbres et fleurs quand il n'était pas avec Fei.

Ces derniers jours pourtant le brun rentrait de plus en plus tard. Il ne lui parlait plus aussi souvent et restait enfermé des heures dans son bureau. Il lui arrivait même d'élever la voix pour un rien et Trowa s'en inquiétait. Il tentait de ne pas lui montrer, de peur de le mettre en colère, mais il savait qu'ils allaient devoir en parler très rapidement.

Mais pour le moment c'était avec les parents de Wu Fei qu'il allait devoir batailler.

La mère était très grande. De longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Un port parfait qui montrait qu'elle était une femme du monde. Wu Fei lui ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'était que Trowa n'avait lu dans les onyx de cette femme que du mépris envers lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais accepté comme compagnon de son fils et le lui montrait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Le père était légèrement plus amical bien qu'il n'ait jamais ouvertement admis leur couple. Il avait un port sévère, un visage rond typique des asiatiques et une forte personnalité qui faisait qu'il avait réussi dans les affaires.

A chaque fois que Trowa avait dîné avec eux, il s'était senti mal à l'aise mais la présence rassurante de Wu Fei avait toujours réussi à le calmer. Mais cette fois il serait seul face à eux. La peur s'installa en lui. Après les salutations de rigueur, il les invita dans un des salons. La mère s'installa avec élégance sur le large canapé et le père s'assit près d'elle, leur regard ne le quittait pas une minute, le rendant encore plus nerveux. Il se laissa tomber sur un divan face à eux.

Mais que voulaient-ils ?

« Wu Fei ne rentrera pas avant dix-huit heures ».

« Oui, nous le savons. Nous sommes venus vous parler ».

Donc c'était bien ça. Ils avaient attendu qu'il soit seul pour venir. Il déglutit et fixa la femme, attendant ses questions. Elle fit un sourire entendu à son mari. Puis sortit une petite boîte de son sac. Elle la posa sur la table entre eux et dit d'un ton calme :

« Je souhaite que vous passiez ce test ».

Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa la boîte. Il pâlit en comprenant ce que c'était et releva ses émeraudes vers eux. La femme avait pris un visage aussi sévère que son mari.

« J'accepterai cette relation si et seulement si ce test se révèle positif. SI ce n'est pas le cas...Je veux que vous quittiez mon fils ».

Il serra la boîte entre ses mains et baissa la tête sans rien dire. Elle continua :

« Nous faisons parti d'une grande famille et il n'est pas question que notre fils aîné n'ait pas d'héritiers. S'il souhaite vraiment continuer avec vous, il faut que vous soyez apte à porter ses enfants, sinon il vaut mieux arrêter cette mascarade tout de suite ! ».

Que pouvait-il répliquer ? Que cela ne les regardait en rien, que ce n'était pas leur vie ? Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir face à eux. Et il devinait qu'ils seraient prêts à tout tenter pour le faire disparaître s'il ne leurs obéissait pas. Le père se leva et ajouta :

« Nous n'avons rien contre vous. Si ce test est positif nous vous laisserons tranquille. S'il est négatif, nous vous donnerons de l'argent et vous demanderons de cesser de voir notre fils ».

La mère se leva à son tour puis hocha de la tête.

« Nous allons partir. Nous reviendrons demain pour que vous nous donniez les résultats ».

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Trowa serrait toujours la boîte contre lui, son coeur s'était comme glacé.

Wu Fei soupira et entra dans la maison silencieuse. Il avait travaillé plus tard que prévu et n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Trowa. Il se mordit les lèvres, ces derniers temps il avait négligé son compagnon et bien que le châtain ne lui ait jamais rien dit, il devinait que celui-ci devait lui en vouloir. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucune lumière et sursauta en s'apercevant que Trowa se trouvait dans le salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Il alluma la lumière en s'exclamant :

« Mais que fais-tu dans le noir ! ».

Voyant que l'autre restait la tête baissée sans rien dire, il s'approcha de lui rapidement et se pencha vers lui.

« Trowa? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler ».

Trowa leva ses émeraudes vers lui et secoua la tête.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Pardon... ».

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras du châtain pour le faire se lever. Il le prit contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

« Que se passe-t-il ? ».

Trowa posa la tête contre son épaule mais ne répondit pas. Wu Fei le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse dans le cou.

« Dis-moi ».

Le corps contre lui se tendit légèrement puis un soupir fut poussé. La voix incertaine de Trowa chuchota :

« Tes parents sont venus aujourd'hui ».

Le brun se recula brusquement de Trowa et le fixa avec surprise. Il savait très bien que ses parents n'acceptaient pas sa relation mais il leur avait tenu tête. Leur répliquant que s'il ne pouvait avoir Trowa alors il ne deviendrait pas leur héritier. C'était un deal entre eux.

Qu'avaient-ils donc fait ? Vu comment Trowa réagissait cela n'avait certainement pas été une visite de courtoisie.

« Que voulaient-ils ? ».

Il prit les mains du châtain dans les siennes. Trowa baissa son regard et fit un sourire triste.

« Ils...Ils m'ont donné un ultimatum ».

Wu Fei serra plus fort les mains de son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir la colère le traverser. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? C'était sa vie ! Il tenta de rester calme et demanda :

« Quel genre ? ».

Trowa releva ses émeraudes et fixa un point derrière le brun. Wu Fei se retourna et aperçut une boîte ouverte ainsi qu'une plaquette noire et une enveloppe non décachetée. Il lâcha Trowa, s'approcha de la table et se pencha pour prendre la boîte. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait du Fecondrif et attrapa la petite tablette noire qui servait de test. Les mains tremblantes il tourna son regard vers Trowa qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu...Tu l'as passé ? ».

« J'ai été voir le Docteur Serra après que tes parents soient partis. Le résultat est dans cette enveloppe. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vérifier ».

Malgré lui, Wu Fei sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Trowa, il avait eu dans l'idée de lui demander de passer ce test, juste pour voir. Au cas où il soit positif. Avoir des enfants avec le châtain serait une telle joie pour lui. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ses parents. Car il devinait parfaitement que si le test se révélait négatif, ses parents n'accepteraient jamais sa relation. Il attrapa l'enveloppe et commença à la décacheter. Il sentit Trowa s'approcher de lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Voyant l'hésitation dans les émeraudes, Wu Fei reposa l'enveloppe et se tourna pour prendre le châtain contre lui. Avec confiance il lui dit :

« Quelque soit le résultat tu ne partiras pas. Je t'aime et c'est un fait ».

Trowa le fixa sans rien dire et fit un petit sourire. Il hocha de la tête sans grande conviction et reposa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qui, il le savait, contenait son futur dans cette maison quoiqu'en dise Wu Fei. Le brun le relâcha et prit l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir d'une seule traite. Il en sortit un feuillet et le parcourut le cœur battant.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

'Bébé arrive' 

Chapitre 7 :

XOX Suite du flash-back XOX

Trowa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il fixa l'homme en noir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait puis recula involontairement. Il répéta les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés par l'homme de main de Wu Fei.

« Accident de voiture? ».

Il baissa la tête encaissant le choc de cette révélation. Cela signifiait donc que Fei allait devenir la tête pensante de l'organisation. Que les divers écarts qu'il avait eus ces derniers mois allaient être pires.

Après l'annonce de sa positivité, ils avaient coulé des jours heureux, sachant que le moment venu ils pourraient avoir leur propre famille. Les parents de Wu Fei avaient accepté comme prévu de les laisser tranquille et du coup, Trowa s'était senti plus libre. Mais plusieurs semaines après, son compagnon avait commencé à changer de comportement. Il rentrait tard et parfois dans un état effrayant. L'odeur d'alcool, de fumée et même de parfum de femmes l'entouraient quotidiennement. Trowa n'avait rien dit, pensant que ce ne serait que temporaire. Les responsabilités de Wu Fei étaient devenues énormes et ne cessaient de s'accroître. Il avait pensé qu'une fois son compagnon habitué il redeviendrait comme avant. Mais, cela n'était pas arrivé, au contraire cela empirait. Ils allaient devoir parler. Trowa ne voulait pas continuer comme ça. Surtout maintenant, s'il devenait le chef de la triade.

Il fit un signe au sbire.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Vous pouvez partir ».

L'homme le salua respectueusement puis quitta la salle, le laissant seul avec ses pensées de plus en plus sombres. Il aurait dû parler plus tôt avec Wu Fei. La mort prématurée de l'actuel chef allait sans doute chambouler pas mal de chose et Wu Fei allait devenir encore plus occupé qu'il ne l'était. Son compagnon ne lui avait révélé la vérité sur les agissements de sa famille que quelques mois auparavant. Il lui avait alors demandé si Trowa était prêt à faire parti d'une famille que l'on qualifierait de mafieuse. Il lui avait donné le choix et Trowa avait dit oui. Il avait dit oui parce qu'il l'aimait mais ses sentiments avaient des limites et il commençait à regretter. Si Fei se laissait aller de la sorte, il ne pourrait plus le supporter…

XOXOX

L'enterrement eut lieu peu de temps après. Une cérémonie sobre et traditionnelle. Trowa avait rencontré nombre de bandits dont les noms figuraient quotidiennement dans les journaux. Il n'avait rien dit. Il commençait à avoir peur. Le soir même, installés dans leur salon, le tournant de sa vie commença.

Trowa reposa son verre d'eau et fixa Wu Fei installé dans son fauteuil préféré. Le brun portait toujours un costume cravate sombre qui le rendait inquiétant. Trowa s'était changé pour des habits plus simples. Ils se trouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Fei… ».

Son compagnon se leva brusquement et ôta sa cravate qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Ses onyx le fixaient maintenant avec dureté.

« Quoi ? ».

Trowa ne bougea pas et baissa la tête. Ils ne se disputaient pas fréquemment, cependant il connaissait assez Wu Fei pour savoir que celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur et prêt à se battre. Mais il avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il continua d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

« Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais cette vie…Mais il y a des limites à ma patience ».

Il releva les yeux pour voir la réaction du brun. Celui-ci avait le regard fixe et semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime mais je ne suis plus certain de la réciproque… ».

Il vit les poings se serrer et se mordit les lèvres. Il hésita mais décida de continuer, mieux valait tout déballer maintenant et en finir, que de rester dans cette situation et tourner en rond.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là… ».

Il replaça ses émeraudes vers le sol et attendit. La balle était dans le camp de Wu Fei. Ce n'était plus à lui de réagir. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et son regard croisa les onyx. Le visage face à lui reflétait de la colère ainsi qu'un sourire inquiétant. Il se dégagea et se leva pour s'éloigner. Son cœur battait plus rapidement devant cette réaction. Il s'approcha de la porte donnant sur le couloir mais stoppa, la main sur la poignée, quand la voix froide de Wu Fei s'éleva.

« Une minute… ».

Il déglutit puis se retourna quand le brun l'attrapa et le tira vers le canapé. Il se laissa asseoir puis releva la tête vers Wu Fei.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ? ».

Trowa secoua la tête sans répondre. Lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter Fei, il l'aimait malgré tout. Mais devoir supporter ses escapades, son infidélité et ses sautes d'humeur n'était plus possible.

« Je n'en peux plus…Tu n'es même pas rentré hier soir. Tu ne m'as même pas parlé de la mort de tes parents…Je ne suis plus rien qu'un objet pour toi…Et ça, je ne le veux pas ! ».

Les mains sur ses épaules se serrèrent puis Wu Fei se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Le baiser d'abord doux devint plus pressant jusqu'à ce que Trowa se débatte. Il plaça ses mains sur le torse face à lui et le repoussa.

« Wu Fei ! Arrête ! ».

Mais loin de lui obéir, le brun s'abaissa encore plus, allongeant le châtain, toujours récalcitrant, sur le canapé. La force qu'il utilisait était telle que Trowa ne parvint plus à bouger et arrêta sa résistance. Wu Fei desserra légèrement sa prise en murmurant près de son oreille :

« Voilà qui est mieux ».

Puis il reprit ses baisers dans le cou, remontant vers le visage en passant par les joues, le front, le nez et stoppant finalement sur les lèvres. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives non plus, se promenant sur le corps soumis. Trowa ne put empêcher un murmure de plaisir de lui échapper.

« Tu es à moi. Et à moi seul. Je vais te le prouver si tu en doutes encore ».

Comprenant ce que cherchait son compagnon, Trowa reprit sa résistance. Ce n'était pas la solution. Ils feraient l'amour puis reprendraient leur vie normale comme si rien de tout cela n'était un problème. Il ne le voulait pas, il voulait mettre les choses au point.

Le brun arrêta un moment ses caresses, voyant que Trowa ne voulait pas se tenir tranquille. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, restant allongé sur le châtain et le fixant avec une colère non feinte.

« Tu veux quoi exactement ? ».

« Que tu redeviennes comme avant ! ».

Wu Fei hésita un court instant puis fit un petit sourire adoucissant de ce fait son visage sévère.

« C'est facile ».

Il se repencha vers Trowa et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres mais malgré cela Trowa ne répondit pas. Le brun se releva et fronça les sourcils. Trowa secoua la tête.

« Non, ca ne suffit plus… ».

Wu Fei serra les dents et les poings et murmura :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ! ».

« Je…Je ne sais pas… ».

« Si tu ne sais pas, alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? ».

« Je…Je voudrais que tu rentres à la maison sans tous ces parfums, que tu me préviennes quand tu as du retard, que… ».

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Quand je reçois des clients, nous allons souvent dans des bars et parfois je dois rester tard. Je ne peux pas leur dire : 'attendez je dois prévenir ma femme !' ».

Trowa ferma les yeux devant la pique et se mordit les lèvres. Il pouvait comprendre cela, oui. Mais qu'était-ce qu'un petit message juste pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore ? Trowa ne lui demandait pas la lune.

Il rouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Wu Fei refasse un sourire, et que les larmes s'écoulent le long des joues de Trowa…

« Tu es et resteras à moi… ».

XOXOX

« Pardon ? ».

Le médecin Serra se leva rapidement et retint Trowa qui s'était levé brusquement pour se laisser retomber sur sa chaise. La pâleur qui avait suivi sa déclaration lui confirmait le fait que le jeune homme ignorait son état actuel.

« Doucement… ».

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout avait commencé par une légère nausée la veille puis par des maux de ventre durant toute la nuit. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de sa dispute sévère avec Wu Feila semaine dernière. Il avait donc décidé de voir son médecin pour qu'il lui donne des remontants pas pour qu'il lui annonce…

Il releva la tête et murmura :

« Vous en êtes certain ? ».

Serra se réinstalla à son siège et joignit les doigts devant lui.

« Je ne peux pas confirmer sans test, mais ces symptômes correspondent ».

Il rajouta avec un sourire rassurant.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. A votre dernier contrôle, vous étiez en pleine forme ».

Trowa secoua la tête toujours sous le choc. Quand ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il n'avait jamais pris la pilule de fécondation, ils avaient décidé avec Wu Fei qu'il la prendrait le moment voulu. Alors quand ? Il se souvint des derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec le brun avant que celui-ci ne le laisse épuisé de leur étreinte. Qu'il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen pour le garder. Alors c'était ça ? Il posa ses émeraudes sur son ventre, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, en effet. Il regarda vers le médecin et fit un pâle sourire.

« Que dois-je faire ? ».

XOXOX

Trowa déposa ses affaires sur une chaise puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être la solution ? Ainsi il aurait quelqu'un à s'occuper et à aimer, même si Fei n'était pas présent. Cependant ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé d'avoir un enfant ; pas dans une situation proche de la rupture. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Le manque de sommeil de la veille eut raison de lui et il s'endormit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il fut réveillé par un baiser sur son visage et il murmura sa désapprobation. Une main lui caressa la joue et il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser des onyx inquiètes.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là-dessus ».

Trowa se frotta les yeux puis murmura la voix ensommeillée.

« J'ai juste fait une sieste ».

« Jusqu'à neuf heures et demi ? ».

« Hé ? ».

Le châtain se leva précipitamment en voyant l'horloge du salon. Mal lui en prit, il eut un vertige et termina sa course dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ».

Trowa secoua la tête puis repoussa énergiquement Wu Fei.

« Rien, juste de la fatigue ».

Le brun le fixa un long moment puis se détourna.

« Il me semble que tu viens de te reposer non ? ».

Trowa regarda le dos de Fei. Ce dos large et musclé qu'il aimait sentir sous ses doigts. Il releva ses émeraudes sur les cheveux sombres. Ils étaient détachés, fait rare. Ils avaient besoin d'une petite coupe car ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des omoplates. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ».

Aucune réponse ne lui fut fournie et il serra les poings en rouvrant les yeux. La colère se réveillait en lui.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit. C'est une décision que l'on prend à deux ».

Il se recula vivement en voyant le brun se retourner et venir vers lui rapidement. Il plaça ses mains devant lui pour éviter un choc quelconque. Mais Wu Fei ne fit rien de tel. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, ses onyx brillants. Trowa le fixa avec étonnement et se retrouva finalement contre le mur quand Fei continua à s'avancer vers lui. Les doigts du brun se posèrent avec délicatesse sur sa joue rougie par la colère et la peur.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes ».

Trowa répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler… ».

« J'y pensais depuis un moment déjà, mais j'ai été si occupé que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis, on s'est disputé et j'ai…J'ai pris peur… ».

Trowa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner, il lui en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte mais…Il l'aimait, plus que tout. Il voulait lui faire confiance et lui redonner une chance. Il s'avança vers le brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les mains de Wu Fei vinrent aussitôt l'entourer.

« D'accord, tentons le coup ».

« Je t'aime ».

XOX fin du flash-back XOX

A Suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, futuriste

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

'**Bébé arrive' **

Chapitre 8 :

Quatre n'avait pas interrompu une seule fois l'histoire de Trowa. Il ressentait de la jalousie envers cet homme qui avait rendu Trowa aussi craintif mais il comprenait parfaitement la cause maintenant. Il se souvenait de ce nom. L'arrestation du chef le plus puissant de la triade avait fait sensation à l'époque. Il y a dix ans. Mais que ce bandit avait laissé derrière lui trois êtres adorables et sans défense était une véritable suprise.

Il leva les yeux vers le châtain. Il avait arrêté de parler. Ses émeraudes fatiguées fixaient le sol, absentes. Il venait sans le vouloir de lui faire revivre des moments pénibles, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité et il s'en voulait un peu. Trowa avait dû se retrouver seul sans argent ou endroit pour vivre. Il n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois de la famille et Quatre n'osait pas lui demander. Les dettes venaient des fillettes. Pour un homme, les frais d'hospitalisation étaient très élevés car le soutient médical était important.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et murmura :

« Je suis désolé ».

Ayant grandi avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, il ne faisait jamais attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il vivait pour faire des affaires et dépenser son argent. Ses plus grands problèmes étaient le retard dans une signature de vente ou le choix de ses vêtements pour la prochaine soirée jet set. Il vivait avec insouciance et ne se préoccupait que de lui et cela depuis toujours. Alors être confronté à la réalité de la vie, entendre une histoire aussi poignante, il ne savait comment réagir.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Il lui demandait pourquoi ? Avec un petit sourire timide aux lèvres ? Trowa avait un charme tel qu'il lui était impensable de ne pas l'aider. De déroger à tous ses principes, de le soutenir, de l'ai…Mais à quoi il pensait ? Il aimait vraiment le jeune papa ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait voulu entendre cette histoire ? Qu'il était encore resté une soirée entière avec les jumelles ?

Quatre se leva et s'approcha de Trowa en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton confiant :

« Laissez-moi vous aider ».

XOXOXOX

Trowa n'avait jamais raconté la totalité de l'histoire à personne. Il ressentit un effet de soulagement après s'être arrêté. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer la toute fin. Le fait que Wu Fei Chang soit maintenant en prison n'était pas un secret et Quatre pouvait faire ses conclusions de lui-même. Trowa s'était retrouvé seul, attendant un enfant, sans argent. Il avait dû accumuler les prêts à droite et à gauche pour s'en sortir. Et même si la plupart de ces frais était maintenant réglé, il lui restait la plus grosse part : le médecin qui l'avait aidé à accouchér. La somme qui lui devait était si élevée que depuis dix ans il accumulait les boulots sans pour autant voir le bout de sa dette. Et il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour élever ses filles du mieux qu'il pouvait et continuerait à s'en sortir. Même si les derniers mois avaient été pénibles, il n'avait pas abandonné.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son histoire. Au contraire, après le délogement, il l'avait beaucoup aidé. S'il ne lui avait pas proposé cette place de secrétaire et surtout cet endroit pour vivre, il aurait perdu la garde de ses filles pour sûr.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant le blond se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il regarda la main qui se posa sur son épaule et releva les émeraudes. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait touché, mis à part Duo et évidemment ses filles.

« Laissez-moi vous aider ».

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et se dégagea rapidement pour se lever en criant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! ».

Quatre fit un signe et Trowa serra les dents. Il tourna la tête vers la porte donnant sur la chambre de ses filles. Le silence le rassura, si elles l'avaient entendu, elles seraient immédiatement venues le voir. Quatre reprit d'une voix calme.

« Je pense le contraire ».

Trowa reposa ses émeraudes sur le blond et secoua la tête.

« Je me débrouille très bien maintenant. Je vous remercie pour votre poste et la maison. J'ai déjà commencé à visiter d'autres endroits et j'ai des propositions intéressantes ».

Trowa vit un vif étonnement traverser le visage face à lui et il fit un sourire désabusé.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de votre hospitalité trop longtemps. La vie m'a appris à me méfier même si vous êtes quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, d'honnête. Tout ça est trop…Beau pour durer ».

XOXOXOX

Quatre fut surpris par les derniers mots du châtain. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Trowa recherche un autre endroit pour vivre. Pour lui cette annexe était à Trowa et ses filles et à personne d'autre. Il chercha rapidement un moyen de prouver à Trowa qu'il ne lui jouerait pas un mauvais coup, mais comment lui faire comprendre sa bonne foi ? Trowa avait fait confiance à Chang et s'était vu trimer comme un malade pour survivre avec ses filles. Il pouvait comprendre que pour le châtain, redonner sa confiance à quelqu'un était se remettre en danger.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous tromper ou autre chose. Je suis sincère avec vous. J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie et celle de vos filles et je veux vous aider ».

Trowa secoua la tête et partit d'un petit rire.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez aucunes arrières pensées ni de projet ? Excusez-moi mais j'ai du mal à…Vous croire. Toutes les personnes qui ont voulu m'aider étaient pareilles. Si j'ai accepté votre proposition c'est parce que je n'avais aucun autre choix. J'étais au pied du mur. Je me suis débrouillé tout seul depuis leur naissance. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! ».

Quatre fixa les poings qui se serraient sur les côtés, puis les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long des joues de son vis-à-vis durant ce coup de colère. Trowa mentait. Il avait besoin d'aide, ce comportement le prouvait. Quatre pouvait lui apporter cela. Il s'approcha du châtain et l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi ».

Trowa se débattit immédiatement mais le blond tint bon. Il ne le lâcha pas et au contraire resserra son étreinte. Après que le châtain se soit un peu calmé, il murmura :

« Laisse-toi aller un peu, je suis là ».

La chaleur contre lui s'infiltrait là où ils se touchaient. Un fort désir le traversa mais il le refoula, Trowa n'était pas en état. Ce qu'il voulait c'était du réconfort et un soutient moral. Il devait déjà remplir ce rôle ensuite il verrait.

Il remarqua que le jeune papa était un peu plus grand que lui et ce fait le fit sourire. Il était déjà grand avec son mètre quatre-vingt trois et n'avait pas forcément autour de lui de gens de la même taille. Mais pourtant Trowa était si fragile.

Il n'osait plus bouger. Les frissons et sanglots s'estompèrent pour disparaître mais Trowa restait quand même contre lui. Il desserra son étreinte et posa une main sur le cou du châtain quand celui-ci s'excusa d'une voix rauque.

« Pardon ».

Il répondit doucement mais d'une voix ferme.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je te l'ai dit, je veux t'aider ».

Trowa se dégagea sans brusquerie. Ses joues présentaient une jolie couleur rose, signe de son embarras. Il chuchota d'une voix encore faible mais au timbre amusé.

« J'ai l'impression de toujours pleurer face à vous ».

XOXOXOX

Cela lui avait fait du bien, autant que de se confier. C'était des larmes de lassitude, d'appel au secours. Et elles avaient été comprises. Mais il ne devait pas se relâcher pour autant. Il croyait toujours dur comme fer que l'homme face à lui n'était pas un bon samaritain et qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour. Cependant…Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un, depuis dix ans, depuis Wu Fei. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'intéresser à personne. Il avait des amis, oui mais aucune personne pour le réconforter, pour l'écouter, pour…L'aimer. Duo était présent mais il n'était que son meilleur ami rien de plus. Comme Calia qu'il avait rencontré durant l'un de ses jobs l'année dernière. Mais elle était trop jeune pour lui et il ne la voyait pas comme une éventuelle amante.

Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Il fixa Quatre qui le regardait avec tendresse et frissonna.

« Il est tard…Peut-être devrions-nous reparler de tout cela un autre jour ».

Le blond hésita puis acquiesça.

« C'est vrai… ».

Trowa se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres puis lança :

« Je ne travaille pas demain, si vous êtes libre vous pouvez déjeuner avec nous… ».

Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. C'était vraiment osé de sa part et il s'en rendait compte après coup. Mais Quatre lui fit un grand sourire, ses turquoises brillant d'une lueur taquine.

« Tu es sûr ? ».

Trowa répondit par un signe de tête. Il verrait, pour le moment il accepterait la présence du blond et puis advienne que pourra. De toutes façons il ne pourrait jamais être plus trahi qu'il ne l'avait été.

A Suivre…


End file.
